Samurai Ron
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Long ago Jack defeated Aku, but no one ever knew the name his honored father and mother had given him. In life he was both Jack and Toshimiru. In the current era Aku is freed and Master Sensei of Yamanouchi sends Yori to bring the Lotus Blade to the one person who could defeat Aku. Go forth Ron Stoppable and be both ninja and Samurai. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Samurai Ron: Episode I

_Long ago a formless demon ravaged all of Nippon. This evil was known only as Aku. It ravaged the earth and consumed it, but a heroic samurai battled the monster. This man, Toshimiru was the first to develop the Monkey kung fu, Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar, but he was called by another name. Samurai Jack, and now a new story shall begin._

-Yamanouchi School of ninjutsu-

Master Sensei, a man of many years and knowledge meditated in the presence of Toshimiru 'Jack's' sword, the Lotus Blade.

"Long has it been since you have served a master, and many more since the shard of Aku's dark magic was poured into you." Master Sensei said as gazed upon the blade. Yori overheard this as she entered the room.

"Sensei, is there something wrong with your meditation?" Yori asked wondering what he was talking about.

"No Yori-san. I was merely contemplating on the full origins of the Lotus Sword." He answered as he gazed upon the sheathed blade. Even after so many years it was still as sharp as the day it was forged. Master Sensei felt gasped as he saw a vision.

"Sensei, what did you see?" Yori said with concern as the elderly teacher had fallen back from the shock.

"No, he is free!" Master sensei said as he then grabbed the sword and presented it to Yori.

"Yori-san. I have an urgent mission for you." Yori snapped to attention as Master Sensei commanded her.

"You must travel to America and deliver the Lotus Blade to Stoppable-sama, and you must give him this tale." Master Sensei told her the story that she was to tell Ron.

**-Barren Valley -**

"Are you sure about this Dr D?" Shego asked as she eyed the laser drill, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh hush, what could possible happen. My reading stat that a high energy source in buried in this valley." Drakken said was he added more power to the drill.

They were in a hidden valley in Japan drilling for this energy to power Drakken new super weapon. Shego was getting a bad feeling about this place every since they got here. This valley was bare and dead looking.

Then the drill stop and Drakken shouted with glee as something black spilled to the surface. As Drakken got a closer look he notices that it seemed to be just oil. "That's it?" he asked disappointed.

Shego scooped some of it up, though shuddering as she did so, and muttered, "Great you struck oil, a crappy nasty kind too."

Shego then notice the 'oil' on her hand started to move. She lit her hand and blasts it off, shooting it into the black pool. "SHEGO! Are you trying to kill us!"

"AH THAT STUFF IS ALIVE!" she screamed.

Drakken scoffed, "nonsense, that possible can't be aliv-"

WHOOSH!

The pool shot skyward going higher and higher as they two below stared. The tower of 'oil' started to take shape. It shot and formed hands, five clawed hands with curved jagged elbows. It body had no fractures as it shoulders jutted out and curved making them look like the top of and evil cape. Its head formed six square horns that appeared as a single crown with three on each side. Its mouth had sickly green lips which had a mad looking frown. It's teeth showed, sharp and oni shaped. A long red jagged beard shot from it chin. Its yellow eyes had simple black dots for pupils, but the top of each eye was on fire.

After a minute the tall figure looked around before giving a booming, "**FREEEEEDOMMMM! AHH HA! HA!****HA! HA! HA!**"

Drakken and Shego just stared open mouth at the figure.

"**At long last, I Aku the Shogun of Sorrow am free to smite the world as I did in ages past**."

"Dr D I hate you." Was all that Shego said as she stared at the demon before them.

But Drakken was not listening, "HEY! ONLY I GET TO RULE THE WORLD!" shouted Drakken loudly so Aku could hear him.

Aku looked down and saw the two before he bent down so his face was right in front of them. Drakken seeing the true size of Aku close up lost his courage, "Shego!" he shouted in fear.

Shego took one look at her boss then at the giant demon in front of her, "Yeah, I'll pass. Try asking King Kong."

"**So you are the ones that have released me. When I rule this world I shall remember and greatly reward you, but first I must take my revenge against those who defied me and take the one tool that can harm me, the Lotus Blade.**" Then Aku shot into the sky toward Yamanouchi.

As Aku was travelled to Yamanouchi to exact his revenge, Yori was already en route to Middleton Colorado to give Ron the Lotus Blade. It was a good thing that Yamanouchi had impressive government connections as not even the heightened American security stopped her from passing through to Middleton Colorado.

'The change in time zones is difficult to adjust.' She thought as she was coming in to Middleton Airfield. She had checked the time and saw that it was close to noon.

'Stoppable-san and Possible-san would still be in school as it is time for lunch here. I must hurry.' Yori had little time to waste, as she wanted to fulfill her sensei's orders and rushed to Middleton High.

It was lunchtime in Middleton High as Kim and Ron were having lunch. It was still school lunch, but Kim was certainly not happy.

"You didn't even do anything this time, and Barkin still gives you detention. To top it all off you have to spend it with Bonnie." Kim said as she ate. Mr. Barkin could be a fair man, but he was unusually strict with Ron that it was surprising that he even made past the first with Mr. Barkin calling the shots.

"It's not that bad. I just have to be quiet for a little while and then I can go home." Yori would have appeared right at that time, but she was detained by local law enforcement that didn't know she was on Yamanouchi business.

Yamanouchi was on high alert, the headmaster warned the students so those who wish to flee would, but none took that option and was now arming themselves. Sensei sign as he meditated in the room where the sword was once held. He knew only the Lotus Blade could hurt Aku but none of them could wield it. If Aku got his hands on that blade then all hope would be lost.

Outside the wind blow coldly as the students waited for signs of that monster. Everyone was on edge, knowing this may be his or her last day. A bird screech as it came into view. No one took too much notice of it as they waited. The bird flew up into the sun where it could not be seen. Then a black dot started to grow larger and larger if one looked at the sun.

When they did notice it, it was too late. A large black gorilla with Aku's face slammed down with a double axe strike. Every student was on the ground from the shockwave the hit cause. Aku smiled his evil grin as they try to fight him. Their throwing stars were absorbed and thrown back and those who try close range combat were knocked away. Aku easily grabbed a student around the waist with one hand and threw him over the crowd of ninja and into a tree. He grabbed another poor student by the leg and us him as a club against his friends.

Wanting to end this before they got the Lotus Blade he changed into a bull with all his crown horns now pointed as he charge throw their ranks. A student jump on Aku's back and stabbed his blade into Aku's head. Aku buck him off and shook the now melted sword out of his head. "**Fool, no weapon can hurt Aku**." He said before knocked three students into the wall.

This was taking too long for Aku, who fear the blade was to be used, and shifted to his true form. Aku laughed as they all look in terror at his face before swatting them like flies. He laughed before he shot golden beam from his eyes and now the Yamanouchi school of ninjutsu was now on fire.

Aku spotted something that made his scowl, the statue of Toshimiru holding the very blade he used to defeat him. He grabbed the statue broke it and held it close to his face, "**You will not succeed this time, Toshimiru**." Aku said before he melted the statue with his laser beams.

Sensei sat as the roof over his head was ripped open and he was grabbed in a clawed hand. Aku with his evil grin could not help but gloat,

"**So the school that fool made to defeat me has fail now I have the very tool he use to…WHAT!"** Aku has just notice that the Lotus Blade was not on it shelf. He glared at Master Sensei who did not even seem afraid.

"**Where is it?**" Aku growled.

"It was given to the one person to defeat you." Sensei said calmly.

Aku looked afraid for a second before he grinned and laughed, "**Surely you jest! The fool who merely got lucky is long dead. You have no one to use that sword against me."**

"Believe what you will Aku, it will be your undoing."

Aku scowled before he shot his laser at Sensei who was now trapped in a tomb of crystal. "**You are the fool thinking someone could defeat me. Now you will look onto the world as I rule it because your champion fails.**" Aku then drops him before he shot into the air and vanished.

As Yori arrived at Middleton High, she was given a police escort as the chief had called a number that Yori had given him. She, while wearing her ninja-gi, had also brought a change of clothes for Ron as she was escorted to Middleton High. She had somehow managed to contact Wade and he told them that no major missions came up and that they were currently in detention. Ron because of something that happened and he was in the area that was painted over everywhere at the time. Kim stayed behind to wait for him. Kim was one of the first people she noticed.

"You are Kim Possible-san correct?" Yori asked as she stepped out of the police car and walked up to her.

"Yes, that's me, but who are you?" Kim asked the Japanese girl in the gi.

"My name is Yori from Yamanouchi Gakuen, and I need you to direct me to Stoppable-san quickly!" She said with a rush.

"Okay, but what does the sword have to do with Ron?" Kim asked as she led Yori to the detention room. Yori had contemplated what to do, but she knew that this time secrecy must be stopped for the sake of salvation.

"I will explain as soon as I see Stoppable-san. It is of grave importance." Yori answered as they came to the room with a frustrated looking Bonnie and Ron just sleeping on the desk.

"Alright Possible, what do you have to do in detention, and who's this with you?" Barkin asked looking at Yori. "Forgive my intrusion sir, but I am a friend of Stoppable-san." Ron stirred and woke up and saw Yori in her gi.

"Yori? It's great to see you and all, but what are you doing here?" Ron asked Yori then presented him the Lotus Blade.

"Stoppable-san, I am here under orders of Master Sensei to give you this, and to tell you that Yamanouchi may have fallen to a great evil." Yori said solemnly as Ron touched the blade itself.

"How?" Ron asked wondering what happened.

"Isn't Yamanouchi that private school in Japan? How did the loser get in there?" Bonnie asked causing the others to wonder.

"I shall answer with a story. Long ago there was a shape-shifting demon named Aku that ravaged Japan, but a heroic samurai, wielding a magic sword, stood forth to oppose him. The sword the samurai wielded was made by the three most holy monks and purified to cut Aku's evil. This samurai was Toshimiru, the founder of Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar and the Yamanouchi School of ninjutsu where he passed on his ideals to those that trained there. He created the style as a means of peace as it takes aspects of different fighting styles from all over the civilized world. Master Sensei was meditating when he received a vision of the demon Aku being released from his prison in the pit of hate." Yori explained as best she could, but quickly as Ron needed to hear and accept the destiny quickly.

The others were stun. Ron gulped not really wanting to fight and evil demon like the one Yori said. Bonnie finally spoke her opinion, "And this loser is the only one who can fight him, well we're doomed."

Both Kim and Yori glared at her. "Hey Ron help save the world plenty of times. And he won't be alone cause I'll help him."

"I do not care for your reason for your dislike of Stoppable-sama but do not be fooled. He is a great warrior and will defeat the evil Aku."

"But guys, what can I do? I mean Kim is the one who saves the world. And Toshimiru had years of training, with masters from all over the world. He went everywhere to be able to beat this guy and I am nowhere close to being like that. I barely got through what little training I had at Yamanouchi." Ron said trying to get them to see reason.

"That is enough Stoppable. If my old school thinks you are the one to beat Aku then darn gone it you will." Said Mr. Barkin getting looks of surprise from the four in the room. Slowly Ron nodded now determined. Ron then noticed something about Steve Barkin's statement.

"You went to Yamanouchi?"

"That's right Stoppable, and if you weren't on the list of potential entrees then I wouldn't have been as tolerant or strict." This was surprising as they were still somewhat confused. Barkin sighed as he started to the door.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked as they walked in the direction of the principle's office.

"I mean with all the detentions that I give him and other miscellaneous things that occur you think Ron would still be in school? He had enough detentions to be held back a year or be expelled completely. Here we are." Barkin said as he opened the door to the principles office.

"You're the principle here? I thought you were a mean substitute." Bonnie said as Barkin pushed something that revealed a secret room.

"Graduates of Yamanouchi have a lot of leeway in government areas as long as we follow the path of righteousness as lord Toshimiru did."

The room looked like the cross between a dojo and a Ninja Armory. Several different weapons were hook on the wall and Mr. Barkin lead them to a low table where they all kneeled around.

"Okay can some one explain who this Toshimiru guy is?" Asked Bonnie tired of being out of the loop.

"I agree," said Kim wanting the full story.

Yori started "As I said Toshimiru-sama is the founder of the Yamanouchi School of ninjutsu. He was also the one who first defeated Aku with the Lotus Blade. He was also known as Samurai Jack, though I have no idea why. He defeated Aku and imprisoned him in the Pit of Hate. He feared that some day Aku would be free and he would have left this world. He created Yamanouchi to train those to fight with honor and the path righteousness as he did. We were also to train so that some one day we would be able to stop Aku should he rise again." She turned back to Ron "You are the one who can bring the power of the Lotus Blade and home the skill to use it."

Ron sighed seeing no way around this, "Okay I get it but how do we do this or how do we even find this Aku? What does he even look like?"

"Trust me you will know," Said Mr. Barkin said. But at his students confused looks added in an annoyed tone, "He is a towering black demon with his eyebrow on fire you can't miss him." Suddenly the roof shook and was lifted off it's hinges as a towering black demon with yellow eyes with black dots for pupils and burning eyebrows gazed in the dojo.

"Just like that!" Barkin stated and started to panic a bit.

"Aku!" Yori said as she grabbed a ninjato from the wall as Aku gazed into the room.

Aku peered into the room looking for the one that could defeat. The man wasn't it, and the two with strange color hair and skin weren't it, he was sure that the red hair one was a kitsune, but they could not use the Lotus Blade. Then he saw the girl from his land charging at him with a sword.

Aku smiled his evil grin and grabbed Yori before she could attack and held her high near his face. Yori stabbed her sword into Aku, but he didn't even flinch and the blade melted. This cause Aku to stare, was she not the one? Before he could speak a grapping hook shot up and hooked onto one of his horns.

Kim came speeding up went around Aku head, watching her every move, and threw something small at Aku's eye. It exploded inches from Aku's right eye sending a blinding light. Aku screamed in annoyance as his grip on Yori loosen. Kim grabbed Yori and swung down to the ground, "**Curse you Kitsune!**" shouted Aku as he rubbed his eye.

"Did he call me a fox?" asked Kim unable to help herself, and glad she took Japanese classes.

"Fox spirit but yes," Yori answered as she got to the ground. "I do believe it was your hair."

Aku glared down at the group after he eye could see again and went to smash his fist onto the group. The group managed to dodge, but Aku had grabbed one of them, Bonnie.

"Let me go you creep!" Bonnie screamed as she tried to pound Aku.

"**You do not command Aku.**" Aku said as he started to crush her in his grasp.

"Bonnie!" Ron called as he drew the Lotus Blade from it's sheathe and slashed Aku.

"**Gahh!**" Aku dropped Bonnie from his grasp and then looked at Ron and the Lotus Blade in his hand drawn, and a determined look in it's wielder's eyes. Aku's eyes narrowed as he saw the blade.

"**So you are the one the old fool said would defeat me. You who cannot even hold the sword properly cannot defeat me.**" Aku said just before he struck at Ron with his clawed fingers. Ron barely blocked the attack with the sword. He pushes back and swung at the hand. Aku screamed in pain as his hand was cut. He growled at Ron before he shot his death beams at the group. Ron made the Lotus Blade turn into a shield, which covered all four of them.

Aku was shocked; Toshimiru never did anything like this. Aku grew a little worried, if the sword had more power then before then it will be a problem. He again cursed that fool Toshimiru for defeating him in his many years of rule. Yes even though Samurai Jack, as he was called in that time line, went into the future and back Aku remember everything he did in that time line.

Then Aku got an evil idea; the only reason Samurai Jack even survived the future that is Aku was the Fact he was greatly skilled. This foolish boy however was nowhere as skilled as Toshimiru. He won't last long in his future and would not have to worry about him.

Aku then open his mouth and let out a screech as several rings shot out and hovered over the group. Before they could do anything they were sucking into the portal he just made. He gave a booming laugh as his portal close, "**AHH! HA! HA! HA! HA! Now a history the world never knew shall repeat as I Aku shall rule here and form beyond the stars. That fool will see what I have made and fall. While Toshimiru was a worthy opponent I cannot say the same for this yellow fool. But go new samurai, try you best to fight me in a world you know not. It will make your fall all that sweeter. Yes fall in the future that is Aku."**

**-Chapter I end-  
**

**A/N: Yo everyone, this is another Kim Possible fic, but unlike Rise of the Red Dawn it's a crossover with Samurai Jack. You have to love shows that only give bare minimum information as it allows so much fun for crossovers and so much creativity. Once again I had help with my pal and co-author of this, shadowwriter329. **

**Disclaimer: A little but I do not own Kim Possible or Samurai Jack. They have owners already and I'm not making a penny off of this and wrote this with shadowwriter329 for fun and personal entertainment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack or Kim Possible. This fic was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

**-Episode II-**

All four of them screamed as they were sent through the tunnel. Their voices seemed to echo and everything they saw, which was just each other, was in flashing black and white lights. They were only there for a few minutes before they were dropped out of the sky. They barely had a few second to see some crazy skyscrapers being finding themselves in the middle of traffic with flying cars.

Bonnie screamed even more as a car nearly hit her. Kim grabbed her before they landed feet first on the roof of a car before jumping to the next one. Ron and Yori started to do the same thing. When one car behind them pulled guns out of its side and started to fire on the one Ron landed on. He had barely jumped off that one with a scream. He turned the Lotus Blade into a very large throwing star and chucked it at the car shooting at them.

The car was cut in half before it speeded downward and crashed. Finally after few more close calls before they reach the ground. They were in a wide pit like track fill with garage. Bonnie finally let go of Kim and cried, "Finally solid ground." Then she notices the trash around her, "AHH! You losers could not even put me down somewhere that isn't filled with trash!"

"That does not matter now, look!" cried Yori pointing towards a large steamroller like truck with teeth like crusher in the front. It was close to crushing them.

Kim grabbed Bonnie, who cried, "Not again!" and started to jump to the wall the off it to the side of the wheel. Yori and Ron started to follow till they reach the top. All panting, and after Ron got the Lotus Blade to get back to him they notice three street kids, at least they though they were street kids, wearing the strangest outfits looking at them and then they started cheering. They seem to have watched their little stunt from the very beginning.

"That was so awesome. The dude was whoa and the-"

"Yeah yeah, and that car got the guns out he turned that sucker into a star and sent the thing to he-"

"A-and they were in the pit and got that was off the chain yo!" The street kids said talking animatedly about the events. Bonnie was pretty annoyed when they talked about how freaked out she was and laughing.

"Uh, excuse me?" Ron said and the teens stopped talking for a few minutes to listen.

"Uh, thanks. Do you know where we are?" The kids laughed somewhat at Ron's question.

"Where you at is the center of sector d spaceport. The lowest worst lived area of the whole city." One of the teens, who seemed to have purple skin, answered.

"I do not mean to interrupt, but is there any way we can get in contact with whomever is your leader?" Yori asked, but instead of answering they laughed for a bit.

"Man, you don't see Aku. Aku sees you." He said and motioned to a billboard that showed Aku eating something.

"Aku!" Yori said with venom as Bonnie got a little scared as she remembered the life being crushed out of her not long ago, and Kim also narrowed her eyes since he related her to a fox.

"Yeah that's right. The Deliverer of Darkness and Shogun of Sorrow."

"You losers know how he came to rule the place?" Bonnie asked the three street kids were somewhat annoyed at her, but were still friendly enough to answer.

"Don't know. It's just always been." The four heroes started to ponder and wonder where they were started to get sweat trying to figure out where they are.

"You don't look so good." One of the kids said looking at Ron.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tweaked. You know if there's a Bueno Nacho or something nearby?"

"Right over there will set you up nice. Never heard of Bueno Nacho before." They were motioned to a door with three slots.

"Thanks." Kim said as they walked to the door and knocked.

"What do you want?" The doorman asked as three sets of eyes opened to see the ones who knocked.

"We were told that we could refresh ourselves here." Yori said without missing a beat as the doorman was confused.

"Wha-"

"They just want a drink man!" One of the kids that showed them the door answered.

"Why didn't you say so before." The door then opened to loud music and dancers as the four teens went in. Ron then noticed something was missing.

"Where's Rufus?"

"Don't you keep your rat in your pocket?" Bonnie asked as they got into the bar.

"Yeah but he's not here. Oh no, what if he is lost out their or worst back where Aku is." Ron said with worry over his best buddy.

"Ron, relax I'm sure he is just back home, where ever it is." Kim said, but muttered the last part. The bar was filled with loud beating music. Several dancers were inside pods dancing around as strange aliens beings watch. They saw a strange octopus like alien serve several drinks at once. Bonnie notice two aliens arguing in a language she didn't understand. One was a big guy that had a pig like face while wearing and red jumpsuit, and had what she saw were several guns. The other one was wearing a large fedora hat and a brown waistcoat. His face and skin was blue and his eyes were a solid red. The pig man stood up but the blue guy shot him twice. The pig man feel over dead. What amazed a now paling Bonnie was that no one even looked up when the shot were fired, and that the gun the fedora wearing alien was shooting laser bolts.

Ron stopped in front of a table looking at one scary looking alien. He looked like a cross between a frog and a slug. Green with brown spots, his yellow eyes glared at Ron.

"What are you looking at punk?" he asked before he backhanded Ron to the floor.

The alien stood up and start to make toward Ron, Yori got in front of him and bowed.

"Please forgive my friend, he did not mean to be rude."

"Still got to teach him a lesson," the alien muttered as he stood several head tall then Yori.

"I am trying to apologize for my friend." Muttered Yori, who was starting to get annoyed.

"Means nothing," muttered the alien as he reach behind him and pulled something off his back.

Kim saw him, "Guys he has a weapon!"

He alien pulled a strange device that held a blade at the end that sparked over his head ready to get them both. Ron reacted fast and cut the hand of the alien still holding it weapon.

Ron at first bleached at doing this but then saw the hand sparked with flesh and wiring jutting out of the wound.

"A cyborg?" He muttered.

"You'll pay for that!" growled the alien who tried to swipe at them with his other clawed hand. Ron reacted again and cut that one before his whole body was cut in half.

Everybody looked up staring at what they just saw. Several more alien like the first stood up and pulled out their weapons. Ron stood ready, Kim got into her stance while Yori drew her blade. Bonnie looked around for a place to hide.

The alien charged and Kim jumped up and kicked the surprised alien in the face, which knocked him over. Ron and Yori use their blades to block and attack the aliens. They too lost their robot arms and weapons. Kim bobbed and weaved from the aliens attack before she attacked their heads; knocking a few to the ground and made some loose their weapons.

Bonnie was stopped as one alien blocked her path. She screamed as she ducked under a swing of his blade. Bonnie rolled to the side and found herself near the dead pig like alien. She eyes the dead man's weapons for a minute before she gulped. He alien before chuckled a bit before a shot was heard and his weapon was shot out of his hands. Before he could react both his shoulder were shot twice. Bonnie held a gun in each of her hands still smoking and a smirk on her face,

"I think I can work with this."

While Ron and the others were fighting outside, inside one of the pods a group of three dogs were talking with a well-armed alien while having drinks.

"I say old chap, will you do it?" One of the dogs asked, but the alien took a swig of his drink and said something in an alien language and left.

"What did he say? Will he do it?" The fist dog asked as a smaller, shaggier answered

"No, he won't, and he says you're out of your mind you blasted idiot. Who would want to go against Aku?" The small shaggy black dog said with a hint of a Scottish accent.

"What do we do know? We've asked just about everyone here." Said a large dog with a sad look on his face. The blue dog then noticed Ron and the others fighting the aliens outside their pod.

"I say, what about them?" the blue one asked gesturing to Ron's group.

"The group about to get their bums disintegrated?"

"Ooh, I can't watch." The large dog said before covering his eyes.

"Yes, I like them." The small dog said looking at the fight that was taking place in front of them.

"By jove they're good." The small blue dog said noticing how well they were doing.

"It's not over yet." The small black dog said.

Bonnie got a wide grin on her face before she shot the alien in the head. She felt a little sick, but her fear of getting killed, as those blades looked sharp to her, was the main point that forced her to push her sickness down. She then turned and shot another one in the back before it could attack Yori.

Yori took no notice and she threw several throwing star into the neck of one of her opponents. She had faced death before and knew when to push it down. Kim bent backwards to avoid another attack, then she kick his weapon sending it right at his head. The alien went wide eyed when his weapon cut into his neck. Kim felt horrible as he fell.

Ron turned the Lotus Blade into a shield to block an attack from the front and pushed him back. He then jumped over another alien trying to attack him from behind. He turned his weapon back into a blade and beheaded both aliens.

After the fight was over and then as one Kim, Ron and Bonnie bent over and threw up. Yori knelt down beside Ron and rubbed his back to help him.

The dogs watched their fight amazed, "They're perfect!" exclaim the small black one.

"Oh, I agree, I'll go and invite them to join us," said the small blue dog, whom seemed to be the leader.

"Wait!" yelled the black one but he was too late as the blue dog went toward them.

"Oh, excuse me." The small blue dog said causing the four to look around wondering where the voice came from.

"I say, down here old fellow." The group looked down to see a small blue dog talking.

"T-that dog is talking." Bonnie said getting scared.

"Talking demon dog!" Yori said as she readied her weapon.

"Good heavens where!"

"Cool it. I don't think it's a demon." Kim said noticing that he was scared when Yori said the word 'demon'.

"Ooh, that hits the spot." The blue dog said as Ron rubbed him.

"He's a cool little guy." Ron said as the dog eventually got up and regained his composure.

"Oh, you meant me. I can assure you miss that I am by no means a demon."

"You can talk." Kim said as she looked at him.

"I take it you're not from around here. Come with me and my friends and I will explain everything over some refreshments." the blue dog said leading the group to the pod that had his group. They moved around to make room for Ron and the others and ordered some drinks from an alien waitress with three eyes. They waited for the drinks for a while in an uncomfortable silence till the silence was broken.

"Your refreshments are here." The waitress that took the orders returned with their drinks. Ron, Kim Yori, and Bonnie looked at the strange drinks not sure how to drink them, or what they were, while the three dogs, wearing hats and ties, were lapping the drinks up vigorously. It was a little strange.

"My friends, I do apologize. How rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves." The blue dog said before going to the large dog.

"This is sir Rifus Alexander, chief of excavation. Er, Rify old boy, you're drooling again." The leader said noticing the drool.

"Sorry." Alexander said as he shook his drool all over hte place.

"You blasted idiot! You're getting everyone wet!" the small black dog scolded Rifus.

"And this fine gentleman is Angus McDuffy, artifact aficionado."

"And I am sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Roughchild the Third, or Roughy for short." Roughy said with a small giggle fit after his name.

"You see," started Roughy, "We are archeologist trying to discover the secret to our past. Only a short time ago did we discovered that our ancestors walk on both our arm and our legs." he said in a tone that shows how proud they were of this discovery.

"Yeah, we could have told you that," muttered Bonnie annoyed.

"This seems so confusing" muttered Yori, though everyone could hear her, "Cars that fly, strange beings and now dogs that speak human tongue."

"What do you mean? Asked Alexander.

"I mean no disrespect," started Yori, who is trying to no offend their new friends like before, "They were great companions back home but they dogs we all knew just, umm, barked."

They dogs looked at them before they started to talk excitedly. "Did you hear that! The ancient myths are true!" Stated Roughy.

"But how would they know? They'd have to be thousands of years old!" asked Angus.

Roughy thought about it before he pulled out some kind of scanner that was attached to his noise and pointed it at Bonnie, who was closest, and started to sniff her. She tried to back away degusted. Roughy looked at the scanner and exclaimed,

"My word, I do believe you were all born roughly fifteen B.A., fifteen years before Aku enslaved the earth," the human all went wide eyed at this. "You my friends are living fossils."

They all sat stunned, they were not sent to another world, which they first thought but who know how many years into the future.

"It's not where we are, but when we are." Kim stated what they all knew.

"I do believe so, but let us get to why we call you here." Stated Roughy.

"We dogs live a nomadic life digging up the remains of ancient civilizations to uncover the mysteries of our past, but recently something we found something that derailed our expedition." Roughy said before Rifus started up in his place.

"We had discovered a vein of rare jewels one day, but we weren't interested in them." Alexander stated.

"But Aku is. It seems that they are a source of energy or power for him. So he enslaved us and bound us to his mines to forever dig up these gems." Angus said looking at them.

"This is why we need you four." Roughy said as he looked at the four with hope in his eyes.

"What can we do? We're just teens." Bonnie said paling a bit and started to retch, but held the contents of her stomach in place. It was difficult for anyone to make a kill, and the rest, outside of Yori, also started looking pale.

"I believe with your skills, you can free us from Aku's enslavement so that we can escape in secret and continue out nomadic lifestyle of searching for answers." Roughy answered as they thought about it for a bit.

They all were quiet before they looked at one another. This was different then Kim's mission back home, the villain ruled the world and they had nowhere to go or no one to turn to. Ron nodded glad to be able to do something about their home.

The dogs cheered before they left the pod to their vehicle. On their way out Bonnie grabbed the rest of the dead pig's guns and gear, but unknown to them the waitress with the three eyes heard every single word. She turned to the bar man and said, "I'm taking my break."

The waitress put on a black robe with a hood and went into a teleport pod. In a flash of lighting she was gone.

She appeared again in front of a evil and scary looking castle that would give Goths nightmares. As she entered she found herself in the back of a crowd gather on a lead of a narrow cliff overlooking a pit. The walls seem to look like they were on fire and you could see nothing but darkness below. The crowd were some kind of a sea creatures as their suit they were wearing had helmets and held water.

"Oh, great Aku, please allow us refuge in your waters. Our oceans are all dried up and we have no wear to go." Said the leader when was kneeling in front. Nothing happen then something shot up from the darkness below. The leaders eyes shot up in fear as Aku formed, towering above them with his scowl.

"**I know the fate of your world as I was the one who took you oceans away.**" He said, before a young alien moved forward.

"You monster!" he shouted pointing at Aku in anger.

"Silence!" commanded the leader before he turned to Aku,

"Forgive the boy milord, he is young and foolish."

Aku scowled before he shot his death beam at the boy making him vanished, causing the leader to fall to his knees in sorrow.

"**The boy will learn respect, and no greater teacher then the pit of hate**," he started before he addressed the crowd,

"**I will allow you a home in my oceans, but you must pay tribute. Once a month a new monument will rise to show the glory that is Aku. NOW BEGONE!**"

The crowd left leaving only the waitress. One of his flaming eyebrows went higher (_**AN shadowwriter329: can he even do that?**_) at this. The waitress kneet down and lower your hood. "Milord, I have important news; a group of skilled warriors has appear and they wish to challenge your rule."

Aku did not take this well, "**WHAT!**" before he turn to the wall of still flames behind him and he spread his arms, "**Show me the fools!**"

Some of the flames moved showing an image of Ron, Kim Bonnie and Yori with the dogs.

Aku was shocked at first before he gave an evil smile and said to himself,

"**So like Samurai Jack before you. You all have arrived, but things will be different. Unlike the skilled warrior you are but children who will be overwhelmed in this world.**" As he said this a clicking of thousands of metal feet, moving and a swarm started to leave the dark pit below.

The group of three dogs and four teens travelled far in the rocket jet to the mines that the dogs were enslaved at.

"I don't get how we could have travelled in time." Ron said getting everyone's attention.

"Hmm, perhaps it was Aku's spell that sent us here."

What do you mean?" Kim asked Yori after she had suggested that.

"Aku might have feared Stoppable-sama and sent him to a time that was controlled by him. The three of us simply were caught in the vortex between our 'present' and this 'future'. If we are in a future were Aku rules the world then our quest to destroy him will be made more difficult." Yori explained to the others.

"That does sound plausible since Aku is an immortal being." Roughy said before he finally realized something.

"Goodness gracias me! I do believe you haven't told us your names." Roughy said as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Kimberly Anne Possible. Just call me Kim."

"Bonnie Jillian Rockwaller" Bonnie said getting some stares.

"What?"

"You're middle name is Jillian?" Kim asked her rival.

"We can discuss this later. I am Amagi Yori." Yori said with a bow.

"I'm Ron Stoppable." They finished introducing themselves. The rocket jet made it to the mines with little problems. Kim and Ron got out just fine, but Bonnie and Yori were a little shaken.

"I say young ladies, are quite alright?" Roughy asked looking at the two girls.

"I haven't really done stuff like this before." Bonnie said as she stood up and tried to steady herself. Yori looked worse off, but was overall fine.

"I am fine. It was honorable of you to offer a ride, but it would also be my honor to walk." Yori managed to stand after a small rest.

"Oh yes rocket rides and all that, but anyways, welcome to our camp." Roughy said as he started showing them the excavation camp.

"Over the years we have discovered many amazing discoveries involving the history of canine kind." Ron and the others saw a dog statue and some billboards depicting dogs that would have been commonplace in their time.

"Sadly, Aku has redirected our attentions to the excavations of his precious gems, and if Aku's unreasonable quotas are not fully met. I'm afraid terrible punishments are exacted." Roughy held his head as he pointed to a single area. The site made them sad and sick and the same time.

"No." Bonnie said almost crying.

"How horrible." Kim said holding a hand to her mouth as tears began to form.

"This is just wrongsick." Ron said looking down as he just couldn't take the site.

"Truly such a demon as Aku would commit such atrocities." Yori commented also unable to hide any form of sadness and her righteous rage. The site itself was of several dogs both male and female were slain and nailed in a crucified position. There bodies in various states of decay as maggots and flies buzzed around them.

"My people spirits are broken. We simply cannot live like this any longer." Roughy finished as the four teens looked around and saw all the dogs working to mine the crystals, but they were weak and saddened. Pups forced to carry loads far bigger then their size and strength, and not even the elderly were spared as one of the elder dogs had collapsed with his spirit leaving the mortal vessel. Those nearby the deceased elder dog howled in sadness as others attempted to pick up the slack. They were unable to stop the tears that were now falling with no sign of stopping. Ron clenched his fist, Aku caused this and he was the only one to stop him. Kim cried; she has seen some bad things before but nothing ever like this. Everything else seemed tame to her now. Bonnie hated seeing this, yes she did not like dogs very much but she never wanted something like this to happen to them.

Yori shook in anger and sadness, "Aku, he truly is the Shogun of Sorrow. He has no honor to be able to do this. Even dogs should not be worked like dogs."

Though she said this with much passion, a cough made her look sheepish at the look the dogs were giving her.

Suddenly one dog came running scared, "Aku's forces approach from the east, they will be upon us by sunrise. Everyone was shocked at this, as already Aku was onto them.

Kim, Ron, Yori, and Bonnie followed Roughy to a lookout post were they looked through binoculars. Slowly a wave of black was moving across the land covering everything. A clicking noise was echoing getting slowly louder.

The gang seemed worried, they never faced an army before and they seem scared. They had no back up, nor clear way to defend themselves.

Kim looked around, all the dogs seemed as scared as they were, but she knew they had to fight, they had to try. She eyed one of the crystals piled near her. Their points looked sharp. She placed her finger at the end and pokes it. Her skin broke easily and a small drop of blood appeared.

Kim's face broke into a grin as she got an idea. She turned to her friends, who were watching her, "I have an idea," she said before turning towards the crowd of dogs, "But we are going to need your help."

So it started they begin their plan to defend from the enemy and start to make traps to help stop them. The dogs use their machines to dig a deep trench and they start to place crystals as spike as angle to stab those that would fall in. Yori got an idea to make weapon from the crystals. Bonnie was making spears while Yori was making a bow.

One dog crack a whip forcing a big green horse like animal with six legs pulled a carte of crystals. Ron saw this and got an idea. Kim had the dogs place rocket cars in rock edges pointed downward so their engine blast would affect the army below them. Yori finish her bow and made several arrows with crystals for arrowheads. She shot one as a test. The arrow sparked as it went and chipped several crystals through a hardhat a dog was wearing and deep into a rock wall.

Ron approached the pen were more giant horses stayed. He knew what he needed to do and they seemed edgy around him. He walked to the largest one, which reared into its hind legs to scare Ron away. Ron just pulled out an apple and showed it to the horse. The horse calmed down and sniffed the treat before he ate it. Ron petted the side of the animal's head now having some new friends to help them.

Kim, learning about Yori's arrows, had barrels filled with oil place round the canyon all-open and a shard of crystal on top near the side. Bonnie suggested they use rock to help stop them, so the dogs us some machine, that seemed to use fake dog like tongues to scrap away almost all the bottom rock of tall pillars.

The dogs then started to help their champions get ready. They took scarp metal and made armor for each of them, while making the armor appear as samurai armor. They used some more scarp metal to armor up their new riding horses, making them look like horses a knight would ride. The horses' heads were cover in the scoop of digger while the gangs' helmets were made from pots, some of which were being used when they were taken.

Roughy seemed to think something was missing on them then it clicked. He snapped a bulldog hood ornament and snapped it on Ron's helmet. He gave them the thumbs up at this. Ron wound up thinking of an idea for a flag. He drew it when he can with a brush and some ink that was given to him. It was considered a masterful brush strokes as he made a Japanese style flag holding smaller versions of both Toshimiru's symbol, a square in diamond form inscribed in a circle with four lines pointing to the center, and the Star of David next to it. It was made smaller to ensure they would both be on it, but some of the dogs had walked on it after Ron was finished and added paw prints to it.

"Boo-yeah." Ron said, as he liked the look of it. Ron, Kim, Bonnie, and Yori were now ready. Frightened, but ready for the army of Beetle drones that was to come at dawn.

**-To be continued-**

**Author Notes: To those of you who are somewhat concerned about the description of the terrible punishments, this was planned. I made this fic M-rated to truly show the horror of Aku. Samurai Jack was designed for kids, but was mature enough to appeal to adults. I simply made it as mature as it would be if the creators were aiming for older audiences rather then children 9 and up. Please do not flame this decision. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack or Kim Possible. This was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

**-Episode III-**

It was moments before dawn. The four teens were armed with weapons and makeshift armor. They had a plan, but three of them were scared.

"I didn't see this coming. Dying a virgin isn't that wrong." Bonnie said as she readied herself.

"I didn't know you were still a virgin. Wasn't it in the 'food chain' that the cheerleaders sleep with the jocks?" Kim asked also hoping to ease the worry in her own heart. She wasn't a soldier. She was a rescuer, a hero.

"You didn't go for any of the jocks either. I'm saving myself for someone special." Bonnie retorted blushing a bit. Ron blush keep getting bigger and bigger as they went on. He felt scared too. It might have been even worst for him. He had the world resting on his fate. The fate of these dogs, and the world, was resting on his success. He never thought he could save the world as that was Kim's job, and he was only the sidekick.

Yori tried to help her friends out, "I am scared as well. I have train for many years to fight for the path of righteousness and will fight on that path to the end. These dogs, we bring them hope; hope them have not had in years. Yet the have the courage to fight so they can have freedom. Your homeland was built on the value of freedom and was willing to fight for it. Should we not do the same? Not just for these dogs but for all those who are enslaved by Aku."

They all looked at her, Bonnie had to ripe her eyes remember the dogs she had seen and their even worst fate if they did not fight. Kim wiped her tears before getting focused; this was for them, for everyone.

Ron smiled at Yori, and nodded in thanks, and Yori smiled before looking in the east as the sun rose. "For what it is worth, it is my honor to call myself your friend."

"Us too Yori," Kim said softly before see spotted the mass of black moving into view. "The destroyer drones have entered the valley! Everyone take cover!" One of the dogs said.

"Let's ride!" Ron said as he led the charge with Yori, Kim and Bonnie following close behind. They rode to meet the army and stopped in position waiting for the drones. Then they entered in waves and destroyed what they could while walking towards the four. They then fell back on their steeds as Yori drew an arrow from her quiver and shot at one of the upturned diggers and hit a button that said 'dig'. The digger then, instead of digging, threw boulders in the enemy. They passed another and Yori hit the mark dead on once more.

"Your doing better then me!" Bonnie said as they then passed the oil areas. Yori fired more arrows to spark and cause explosions destroying more drones.

"I have had many years of practice." She said as she started to run out of arrows. She sent the last of her arrows into the army of destroyer beetles. The arrow hit their targets, in the head or neck area. Their heads exploded but more kept coming. Bonnie grabbed a spear from her side pack and held it to the side. It went through one, two, three, four drones before it got too heavy and Bonnie dropped it.

Kim and Yori were also using the spears to stab into the drones, Yori threw one spear and it pierced one drone as well at the two behind it. Ron changed the Lotus Blade into a staff with a blade at the end. He sliced through several drone before switching back into a blade and cut several more.

Even the horses were helping, lowering their armor head as they charged knock and drone in front of them flying. The gang started to fall back and jumped over the spiked pitfall. The drone weren't as lucky as they fell and were stabbed to 'death'. Several drones fell onto other down drones and soon filled the pit. The rest of the large army moved across the pit with out any damage.

Ron turned the Lotus blade into a giant throwing star and cut several of them before it came back to him. Soon the gang was surrounded. The horses did not like this as they reared back and started to buck and kick the drones away. Some drone got caught under the horsed and was stomped and crushed several times. The riders use their weapons to help keep the drone away.

As Ron slashed another drone another one jumped and caught Ron in it grip sending him to the ground with the drone on top of him. "Ron!" shouted the girls before they too were caught and held down. The horses ran and the rest of the drone gathered around.

Then it happened, two drones had swords sticking out of their back as Ron and Yori knocked them off of them. One drone of flipped off of Kim, who use her legs, as she than blacked flipped into a fighting stance. Two gunshots were heard and the last drone was knocked off Bonnie who got her guns out.

The gang was fine, only a few stretches on their armor. One by one the drone stood on their small sharp pointy legs standing taller then the gang before them. They had four scythes like blades for arms their horn heads now showed scary looking faces with mean sharp tooth frowns. Their blue dome like eyes all stared at the gang.

Ron righting his grip on the Lotus Blade and muttered, "Okay round two." Ron, Yori, and Bonnie were holding out much better then Kim as they had weapons. Ron called the Lotus Blade back to him and sliced through the drones as Yori also sliced them Bonnie blasted with her guns hitting as the neck and head causing them to explode before they got to close.

"You seem to be a natural with a gun Rockwaller-san." Yori said as she dodged a scythe and sliced another drone.

"Thanks, but this is getting out of hand. Plus Kim's in danger!" Bonnie said as she blasted out. Kim was in the most danger as she had no weapon and attempted to fight with hand-to-hand combat, which was quite difficult against armed foes. Ron then got an idea and sliced another beetle drone and chopped off one of its scythes.

"KIM!" Ron yelled as he threw the scythe to Kim. She saw what the plan was: to get her a weapon. She grabbed the spinning scythe of the fallen beetle drone and started to slice. They had taken on some damage as the horses fled from battle. They managed to cut a path to escape and lead them to the remaining traps to further weaken the army, but as they did the flag that Ron had painted was being stepped on by the beetles and was being torn by their steps.

"Great! I spent a lot of my free time working on that!"

"It's just a flag Ron! We need to keep going!" Bonnie yelled with urgency as they neared the large rocks that were weak enough to push. As they past the pillars of rocks Ron had the Lotus Blade change into a large war hammer. With great force he hit each of the pillars causing them to shake and start to fall. Ron caught up to the girls as the rocks fell onto the drones.

"Boo-yeah!" shouted Ron as he looked back seeing the drones crushed but frowned as more made it past the rocks. "Do they ever run out?"

"Not the time Ron, we have one last trap. Hopefully this will have the last bunch more manageable." Kim said as they near the rocket cars.

"Yori start the first one KP and I will get the other two. Bonnie go on ahead!" cried Ron as he turned the Lotus Blade into a bo staff.

Yoir jumped to the first rocket car was waited for her friends to pass as well as waited for the drone army to get close enough to do the most damage. Ron used his new staff to pole vault to the second rocket car. Kim uses her skill to jump to the last one.

The drone gathered round Yori climbing up to get here. But before they could get too close Yori pressed the start button. The rocket car started, superhot flames shooting down onto the drones. They could not take the heat and exploded.

Yori jumped to the next one as the rest of the drone went around towards the rest. Ron hit the start then the two of them jumped to Kim's rocket car. The drone exploded as the rest went after the rest. Kim kicks the start button and all three of them jumped off.

They were able to catch up to Bonnie before the remaining drones could catch up. Catch up they did and soon they were surrounded. The gang gathered their weapons and stood ready for the drones to charge.

Kim ducked and weaved the slashes of the drones and uses her new scythe to cut limbs and heads off the drones. Kim threw her scythe into s head of an incoming drone and grabbed two new one she just cut and attack another drone. A scythe stabbed into her shoulder armor, but she was fine. Kim jerked her body, breaking the armor piece off and attacks the drone that attacked her.

Bonnie panted as she shot the head of another drone. Her cheerleading skill were keeping her alive but she was getting tired. She shot another one before she did a back flip to avoid the one attacking her from behind. Bonnie landed on its head and used the butt of her guns to smash one of the dome eyes, making a small hole. She places her gun into the hole and fired. As it fell she was slashed in the chest by another drone; her armor ripping off. Bonnie lays on the ground, not moving. The drone got closer, raising its scythe arm to finish her when she turned over and shot it off. The second shot blew its head off.

Ron was losing armor fast as he fought. One drone got behind him and grabbed Ron, holding him in place with its scythes arms. Ron strained and got free breaking all of his armor, and then cutting that drone in half. The dogs watched as their last hopes had gathered together ready for the battle. The beetle drones had enclosed the four in a circle, but had yet to advance.

"I guess this is it, but at least people will say that Bonnie Rockwaller died doing what's right instead of being a 'virgin bitch'." Bonnie said as she held her gun ready for battle.

"I thought I'd be married to a nice guy and have some kids. Maybe become a lawyer, but I guess this may be the one time I can't save the world." Kim said as she panted. She was in better shape then Bonnie, but even she had her limits.

"It is not over yet, but it was still an honor to fight alongside you tomodachi." Yori said holding her ninjato fiercely. Ron noticed something the others didn't. He could see an end.

"Yori's right, and we can win!" Ron said as he started to bring the Lotus Blade up. The beetle drones started their assault and Bonnie shot while Kim, Yori, and Ron slashed through them. Ron blocked a few slices of their scythes as they started slashing them. They then started to receive actual injuries, but they were light and not hindering them at all. The Beetle Drones seemed to concentrate on Ron the most as he bobbed and weaved through them only to parry blows and receive slashes. Their clothes were ruined, but Ron's shirt was completely useless, and he ripped it off. They continued to fight with Kim slashing two and getting sliced in the back. Yori guarded her rear then and Bonnie kept aiming for the head. Ron was blocking slashes and receiving them as he countered and sliced. He was even nicked in the face, but he paid it no mind.

"I'm running out of bullets here!" Bonnie welled as Yori managed to slice off a scythe, and Kim kicked it to her. Bonnie picked it up and fought back as best she could. Adrenaline was pumping through them as anger and fear started to dwell in them. The anger of such injustice happening to the dogs, and the fear of their own death. Ron had enough.

"YAAAAHHHH!" He screamed and leapt into the air and sliced one of the beetle drones. He began to be covered in motor oil which started to aggravate his wounds. He had closed his eyes to not get the oil in, and everything seemed to run in slow motion. A beetle drone approached and sliced at him, but he ducked and sliced it as well. Kim, Bonnie, and Yori then gave a battle cry as well and sliced through. Their injuries had amassed, and they sliced through a drone getting themselves covered in oil as well.

"RAAAAH!" Ron yelled as he slashed at another beetle drone and cut in half. More oil poured out like blood as three more converged on each of them. They dodged a slash and went for the kill, covering themselves in more oil. Ron rushed another that was going for him and sliced through it covering his entire body in oil. The beetle drones that remained stood as Ron, Bonnie, Yori, and Kim looked at them. They seemed to have something pass through their systems. Something that was never programmed into them before: Fear. One of them stepped back to escape.

"No. There is no escape." Ron said grimly. It was so grim that his friends felt the shear anger in his calm voice.

"RAAAH!" Was his battle cry once more as he rushed and hacked the rest of the beetle drones as the girls had begun to collapse. The battle had finished and Ron had gone back to collect the flag he had worked hard on. The girls had regained enough strength to follow him. Drenched in the oil of the beetle drone army they stood victorious. The torn flag flew in victory as the reflected on their accomplishments in solemn silence, and this improved their resolve in their mission. They still had some decency, even though the girl's bras had bits showing and bloodied up from the wounds. They seemed both heroic and demonic standing atop their fallen foes in the sunset.

"Now that was smashing! A real Bang up job!" Roughy said as he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie said as the four glared lightly at him. They were in no mood for jokes at the moment. He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Of course, Sir Ron, and Ladies Kim, Bonnie, and Yori, twas truly a noble and awe inspiring deed you have done today, and a historic victory most worthy of our logs. You four have saved our pack from the wrath of Aku's drones. For that you have our eternal gratitude." The dogs bowed and took their hats off in honor of the warriors that defied odds.

"You didn't have to thank us." Kim said as she tossed the scythes down.

"It is our duty and honor to oppose the minions of Aku." Yori said as Ron held the Lotus Blade to his forehead and spoke solemnly, almost lordly.

"And it is my mission to destroy the very demon himself." He then flicked the sword effortlessly to rid it of oil and slid it back into it's sheathe.

"Now that we have a chance at freedom. My pack shall now continue it's one nomadic lifestyle of searching for answers to our puzzling history. You four are welcome to come along." Roughy said as Bonnie shook her head.

"Sorry, but I'm not a dog person. No offence or anything, but I don't even like the ones that barked and walked on all fours." Bonnie said as she placed the guns in her holsters. Yori turned to the dogs, "You are all have honor the dogs before you, and I you be honor to tell you tale of the dogs we all knew and loved but we are needed else where."

"We also have to right the wrongs Aku has done. There has to be a way back to the past, and defeat Aku before he ruled the world." Ron said as the four walked to find a town, to begin searching for a way to the past.

"**Bah.**" Aku said as he closed the flames to end his viewing of the four.

"**They are stronger then I had realized, but no matter. For you see little samurai, the world is mine! My eyes see all, and my ears shall hear your whispers. Nothing you do shall be unseen or unheard, but we will meet again. At a time and place of my choosing we shall meet, and I shall be the one to end the war started those centuries past. Samurai Ron, BWAHAHAHA!**"

-Some MonthsLlater-

"I do not believe it!" cried Roughy as held held up what he just dug up. "I have found some kind of old tome of some kind."

The dogs gathered around to look at the 'tome' which was a dog magazine and on the cover was..."Hey, isn't that Ron and Kim?" asked Alexander looking over Roughy shoulder.

The cover had Ron and Kim holding puppies while said puppies licked them. "Yes, yes I must see how they got in here. Lets see...(flip pages)...no not that...(flips pages)...oh must remember this flea bath recipe...and here it is! It says, 'Teen heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable did a great deed for all animals everywhere. They dared a roaring fire to save the lives of all the animals in the local Animal shelter, including a new family of puppies. The heroes denied any kind of reward but even help in get some of the puppies they helped save a new loving home'."

Roughy turned to the crowd, "Do you know what this means? We have all been help and save by true heroes of our history. Let our own history been shown the kindness that they all have done, past present and future!"

-**End-**

**A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter we wrote so far, but that's probably because we added part of Samurai Jack Episode III to chapter 2. Hope you enjoy and leave a review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Samurai Jack are not owned by me. This was cowritten with shadowwriter329.**

**-Episode IV-**

The jungle was peaceful with all the normal sound you would find, expect for one spot. At a camp sight two people were auguring.

"How long have they been at it?" Kim asked watching the two.

"Since this morning," mumbled Bonnie.

"Stoppable-sama, please let me catch a wild boar here it will not take long and we can be on our way." Yori pleaded with their 'leader', in her eyes anyway.

"Yori I can't have pork, and boar counts." Ron countered but like the other times Yroi just didn't get it.

"You should, it is a great meal and can bring you plenty of energy for training." Yori said as if that explained everything.

Bonnie snorted at the training comment. She had seen them at it but even she could tell Ron needed a lot more if they wanted to beat Aku and get back home. "Yori, I'm Jewish. We're not allowed pork of any kind." Ron tried even though he tried to explain it to her before.

Yori puffed her cheeks annoyed, "Who say Stoppabe-sama what he can or not have. It is best for him."

Before Ron could say anything, Bonnie snapped, "ENOUGH!" she caused birds to fly out of trees all around them. And Kim muttered, "Took her longer then I thought".

"Yori just get the over size pig, Ron can eat a rock for all I care. It has been days since our last good meal so just we can just eat now."

Before anyone of them could say anything the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake?" ask Ron as he tried to steady him self.

Just then a large animal charged through the camp sight, the heroes just jumping out of the way. It was as large as an elephant but had long yellowish tan fur. It had a short nose tat drooped down its face. Its eyes were focus as it charged, it big-lip mouth frown but showed two large square teeth sticking out from the bottom. Yori had set a trap earlier, hoping to catch a boar, as they noticed the strange animal stepped into the trap, and dragged Ron for the ride.

"KIM!" He shouted as he was dragged along with the creature. Yori and Kim rushed with no delay seeing and hearing his cry for help. Bonnie started after them, but that was after she palmed her face.

"We need to rescue the loser, again." It hadn't been the first time Ron needed rescuing for some incident or another. Kim, Yori, and Bonnie just barely kept up as other creatures of the same type rushed past them, but they had riders. Little men with blue skin, weird goggle like glasses with blue or orange, white one-piece jumpsuits, and all of them were carrying tridents. Ron managed to get himself somewhat situated from the ride and start pulling himself closer to the leg of the creature. He was dragged for a bit before situating himself on his stomach and pulling himself forward. He managed to mount the creature and, after freeing himself from the trap, converted it into a lasso and roped the creature. He pulled the vine rope and caused the creature to trip. It slid quite a ways before stopping in front of a cliff. It was a close on as Ron and the creature looked down at the drop, as a few small rocks fell.

"That's a long way down." Ron joked as the small men caught up to Ron and started to sting the creature with their tridents, after Ron hopped off. The creature yowled in pain from the shocks of the tridents. A little blue man with orange goggle glasses walked up to Ron.

"Not a bad job with the beast." He said in a nasally voice.

"I guess." Another said with blue goggles in the same voice.

"We would have caught him anyway with our modified trident-al in-capacitors." A third one said showing off the trident.

"Ron!" Kim said as she rushed up to him, and practically hugged him.

"I see you did not need our assistance Stoppable-sama." Yori said as she took a place next to him.

"Geez, loser. Why call for help when you handled it yourself?" Bonnie asked peeved at the fact that he panicked and got himself out of it.

"Hey I did not plan that." He said to Bonnie before turning toward the little men, who reminded him of monkeys.

"I did not mean to steal you guys thunder by I kinda was dragged along for the ride."

"Yeah through our campsite," muttered Bonnie as she glared at the beast.

The orange goggled one rubbed his chin in thought, "Well you did capture the beast. Why don't you come back to our village to celebrate its capture with a feast? Lots of rare delectable treats."

"Sold," stated Bonnie; not wanting to stay without food any longer, with it being free and everything was even better.

"Alright hold on" said one of the blue goggled as he stabbed his weapon at the beast he seemed to far away but yellow beams like lighting shot out and wrapped around it legs to keep him from running. "Alright, we can go."

As they climbed on one of the beast Yori looked at the now captured beast. "You seem a bit harsh with them." She commented.

"Oh we have too, Woolies are very dangerous." Said on of the little men.

The gang all looked at the beasts and even Bonnie saw some truth to that statement. They weren't as big as elephants, and though they lacked the trunk of pure muscle and the long sharp tusks. They did, however, seemed to be able to bit them in half or easily crush them, at these men were a lot smaller then they were, so it made sense. The group traveled on the back of the creatures as the 'leader' started to speak.

"Our people have dwelled in these lands for centuries. Much of it was barren wasteland when the early settlers arrived. Our ancestors worked long and hard for many seasons to cultivate this land into the beautiful place it is now." He said, but Bonnie had something on her mind as he spoke, 'Can this guy be any more boring? I'd rather have detention with Barkin than this.' She then remembered that Barkin was there when Aku struck.

'Did he survive Aku's attack? I can't think like that right now.' The leader continued as Bonnie thought this.

"These 'Woolies', as we call them, roamed the land wild. These bloodthirsty beasts threatened the survival of the early settlers." Then one of the blue goggles, which was riding with Bonnie said, "They nearly drove us to extinction." Before letting the leader continue.

"Anyway, with our great courage and determination, we managed to tame these savage beasts." They were still walking along going a great distance to the village. The others seemed a bit doubtful. They may seem dangerous due to their size but the men made it sound like they were T-rexes or something. Yori looked back at the caught Wooly, she had a strange feeling.

They made it to the large village, which seemed to be made of stone. First they sent the run away to a small area where they locked it in. they saw if sad face. The pen seemed small but the gang figured it might have been to keep it from gaining momentum to break out.

They reach the large area where a feast was served. They really didn't listen to what any of these men/nerds were saying, but ate quietly looking around. Then one little man, dressed different says it was time for entertainment. Two Woolies were brought out, wearing color vest and little cylinder hats with a trestle on top. One stood on it hind legs and moved a large ball. The second one stood on it front legs and did a hand stand. The gang seemed impressed as the crowd cheered. The Wooly seemed to having some trouble and then fell onto it back. The ringmaster seemed angry and stabbed at the beast with his weapon telling it to get up.

Yori could not stand it anymore. She got up and said softly, "It was an honor for the feast, but I feel a need for a walk."

As it was getting late Yori look around the village. The rock buildings seemed to be made for someone bigger. "Such tall buildings," two little men ran pass her one shouting or the other to get back, "for such small men."

She then noticed the pen where the runaway was held. She saw the sad look on the Wooly and felt bad for him. She could not blame him for running away after seeing how some of the others one were treated. Yori got nearer and smiled at him before showing a fruit. She held it out to the Wooly. It looked at it before he suck her whole hand in it mouth. She was thankful the Wooly let her slide her hand out before it chewed the food. "It was my honor," Yori said as she wiped her hand on its fur. "Maybe you are not so bad after all."

She then turned and walked away. She did not get far as a deep sad voice spoke, "help me."

She turned to only see the sad Wooly, "did you just speak?"

"Hey you!" shouted one of the men that came near her. Two of the three went in and Yori could see the glow and sound of the weapons being used. "That was too close; it could have used it laser beams to fry your brain."

Yori did not believe him though she did not say it out loud. She knew what she heard and must tell the others.

"I'm not staying here for long. It's like a Larry cloned himself and became cruel." Kim said with a shiver thinking about her cousin Larry from family game night.

"Tell me about it. It's a bunch of nerds and geeks in the wrongest sense." Bonnie said thinking how they fit the stereotype quite well. Ron shook his head as well.

"I'm with you girls. The way they treat the Woolies is wrong."

"And they may have misinformed us Stoppable-sama." Yori said as she appeared in the area where they were causing Bonnie to jump.

"Don't do that!" She said as Yori took her place in the circle of friends. Bonnie then noticed what she said.

"What do you mean misinformed? Are these shrimps lying to us?" She asked as Yori held her chin.

"I do not believe we have all the information present. I was walking, and found myself past the pen where the Wooly that Stoppable-sama caught. I decided to get close and offer an apple. He ate the apple and then spoke."

"It can talk?" Kim asked wondering how this information factors in.

"Hai, and the small men seemed to silence it quickly. They even told me to keep away or it would shoot lasers from its eyes or control my mind. I doubt that is the truth since they seemed to be in such a hurry to punish it." She said the last part with quite a bit of venom. It seemed like something Aku would do.

"What do you say, Stoppable-sama? Should we investigate?" Yori asked Ron.

"Yeah, something doesn't feel right about this place. The first thing is that the buildings are too large for these guys, and this place is ancient for these guys to have built nearly 100 years ago." Ron said as Yori beamed at the fact that Ron saw it her way this time.

"That is exactly what I thought! There must be something going on here, and I will find out." She said before Kim cut her off.

"If you're going to spy on these guys, go ahead, but let's get some sleep. At least tonight we can sleep with a roof over our heads." Kim said as the others agreed. Ron's dreams didn't have rest. He dreamt of a cry and he investigated it by going through branches of the trees and then came to a large gate. The gate opened and he found himself in another area that had a group of eye like structures and small demons. The small demons laughed mockingly at Ron as they rushed him. He drew the Lotus Blade and struck down the ones that came near him.

"Help me." Came a pleading voice causing Ron to turn around and see a Wooly in a circle of lightening. The circle then turned into an orb that had chains of lightening going from it towards the Wooly.

"Help me," the Wooly said again and Ron saw the problem. He grasped his sword and struck the orb. The electric current shocked him for a few seconds, and the orb exploded throwing him back. He was weakened when he stood and saw the Wooly standing upright. It had fists clenched in anger and glowing yellow eyes. Ron bolted upright with a sudden gasp causing the other girls to wake up. The girls watched as Ron panted heavily from the dream. Bonnie glared, "and why are you ruining even more of my beauty sleep?"

Kim didn't even say anything to that as she watched Ron. He got his breathing back to normal as he explained his dream. "I think we were right Ron and we need to hear the whole story from the source."

They gathered their gear and snuck to the pen, Yori got closer, as it seems to trust her the most right now. "You can talk my friend?"

The Wooly answered sadly, "Yes".

"How?" Ron asked.

"Free me and all shall be explained," the Wooly said.

They quietly open the pen and the Wooly walked out and lead the way. It leaded them to a large stone enclosed with a large metal gate. The gate had a large padlock. Before Ron could draw the Lotus Blade Bonnie stepped forward, "Move it loser I got this."

And she pulled out a Bobbie pin from her hair and started to pick the lock. After a few minutes it clicked and she pulled the lock off the gate. "How did you do that?" asked Ron

"More like where she learned it?" suggested Kim a little jealous that she could not do that.

Bonnie smirked, "Mom made all of us learn in case we get kidnapped."

They all went inside to see all the Woolies gathered closer together in groups. "What is this place?" ask Yori.

"It is where they keep us." The Wooly said before it stops before a strange Wooly. They all went wide eye at the sight. It was a large stairway with a giant creature like the Woolies at the top.

"Up." the Wooly said as he lightly pushed them towards a series of steps. They were amazed at the height and walked up to see the largest creature they have ever seen. It opened its eyes and shot an energy ray of sorts, but it wasn't hurting them.

"I am Fazuul, the eldest of Woolies." It spoke before they saw the lands they had seen before, but with a beauty that was far more breathtaking then what they had seen.

"Long before the darkness fell, our people had discovered a way of life that was only dreamed of. Shangri-La; ours was not a culture that was based on technology." They were shown many different scenes in that had the Woolies, clothed, walking simply, picking fruits and other crops, or even painting.

"Centuries passed and our way of life was simple yet prosperous. Until, the pestilence from the sky rained down upon us." They then saw rocket ships coming down from space and landing. The doors opened showing a large amount of the blue skinned men.

"The Creaturelites were upon us, and our peace shattered. We tried to defend ourselves, but we stood no chance against their technology." The visions continued as they saw the Woolies raising makeshift weapons and fought, but were defeated by the blue men.

"They used an orb to enslave my people." The visions began to fade after seeing an orb to force the Woolies that were walking on part of their bodies to all four.

"They have abused these lands and my people. If something is not done, then I fear that our very culture will be lost forever." The visions ended as quickly as they came. The four looked at the eldest Wooly who simply asked one thing.

"Will you help us?"

"You don't even have to ask." Ron said determined.

The Wooly led them to where the orb was. It stayed on top of a statue overlooking a pit. Inside of the pit were all the little men sleeping. "Gag, nerd pit." muttered Bonnie as they all looked down at them.

"Why don't I just shoot it?"

"Can you even hit a target from here?" asked Kim.

"Hey, I have you know, I am a great shot,"

"We know nothing about that orb it could be shield from your laser bolts and then the men will wake up and we would have a fight while we try and get the orb."

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"Ron's sword should be able to destroy it with out any problems we just need him to get up there or the orb down here." Yori explained before she noticed something.

"And how should we do that?" Kim asked no one in particular as she gazed intensely at the orb like it was mocking her.

"I do believe your friend has an idea," the Wooly said as Yori jumped high and grabbed a vine. Ron followed in similar fashion and grabbed a vine.

"I'm so going to feel like Tarzan." He said as the two of them swung across the pit and landed at the base of the orb tower. They started to climb as the Wooly got close and looked up as they climbed. Unfortunately he slipped and fell in the pit crushing a few of the blue men. Surprisingly enough they slept through that.

"Maybe we could have walked through?" Kim asked as she and Bonnie got down into the 'nerd pit'. They were almost halfway through when Bonnie's hand brushed against one of them lightly. The blue man started to slowly open his eyes and saw the Wooly in front of him.

"The beast is loose!" He shouted causing everyone else to wake up.

'They can sleep through a racket like earlier, but a simple hand brush wakes them up?' Bonnie thought, as she was tempted to face palm herself for her error. Ron jumped down from where he was before he looked at the Wooly.

"Beast, I caught you once and I can do it again." He said as the blue men cheered at the warrior that caught the Wooly the first time.

"But this time, you won't escape again." He said as he drew the Lotus Blade and threw it. He guided it to hit the Wooly on the side, but he didn't feel any pain, even though he had his eyes closed. Kim and Bonnie were shocked at this, but then smiled as they now saw what Ron had planned. The invisible electric shackles on the Wooly appeared and simply vanished. Ron called the sword back to him as the Wooly felt something that hadn't been felt in a long while, freedom. He stood on his legs with a look of righteous fury.

"We've been tricked!" One of them said as Ron and Yori started climbing up. The little nerds started to fight against them as Bonnie started shooting, and Kim started using her fists. One of them got close and Kim stole the trident shaped weapon. It wasn't until Ron and Yori were halfway up when one of the little blue men noticed them.

"They're going after the orb!" One shouted as the two continued to climb.

"We can't let them reach the orb!" another said as they swung down and knocked Ron and Yori down into the pit. Ron and Yori got up and grew their weapons. While the blue men were small and weak they came in great numbers. It helped that Ron and Yori were cutting the top off of weapons to make them useless in a fight.

Bonnie shot another one before she turned on the spot and kicked one blue man below the belt. He was lifted over a foot in the air before he was dropped facedown in the dirt. The other blue men who saw this cringe while Bonnie scoffed, "Hey, a girl touched him down there, he should be happy."

"Yeah somehow happiness might be something he won't feel for a while." Stated Kim as she pole volt over a group of blue men and then knocked them aside. "You know I really need to get a weapon on of these days."

The free Wooly knocked blue men back with his fist before he charged toward Ron. Ron jumped on and they charge towards the tower. Blue men were sent flying or squished as they man it to the tower and Wooly started to climb. It was hard as the blue men were stabbing into his backside.

At the wooly pen, Fazuul opened his eyes. He saw what they were doing and knew this was their moment for freedom. "It is time." He said in a low tone. One by one the Woolies stood up and start to move.

"Climb," said Ron as he knocked some blue men from trying to knock them down.

"I'm trying," grunted the Wooly in pain from the shocks.

Then the blue men notice that the ring to the pit now had the Woolies all around it "Hey," one shouted before he stabbed at them.

"Back to your pen!" He said just before Kim had stabbed him in the back as she shouted, "Stop that!" Ron, Yori, Kim, and Bonnie continued to fight, but the Woolies weren't as effective.

"We need to destroy that orb!" Yori said as she got on the free Wooly and rode towards it. She reached out her hand towards Ron. He saw and grabbed her hand and was brought on as they stomped on and over the cruel, blue nerds. The Wooly started to climb the tower to reach the orb, but was interrupted as more of the blue men came after them. Fortunately, Ron and Yori cut down the ones that swung after them, but their friend stopped climbing.

"Please, Wooly-san, we must reach the top." Yori tried to cheer, but he didn't budge.

"I'm sorry. I'm too weak." He said as he struggled to lift himself higher. Ron looked at his sword and the tower.

'I can't get there with all these guys coming at us, but maybe.' He thought as got an idea.

"Sorry about this." Ron said, and before the Wooly or Yori could ask, he poked the Wooly's rear with the sword.

"YWOCH!" was the cry the Wooly made as he jumped quickly and to great heights. Ron and Yori were thrown off and landed in the pit of the blue enemy. The Wooly landed right on target by smashing the orb with his rear.

"Oh no! They destroyed the orb!" one of the enemy said as the orb was smashed. The energy caused a small explosion that singed the Wooly's fur, but it freed the others.

"Boo-yeah." Ron said as the newly freed Woolies joined the battle and smashed the small blue men with their fists.

"RETREAT!" The supposed leader called as the survivors of the creaturelites rushed back to the ships and took off back to space. The eldest Wooly came to the teens.

"You have freed us from slavery. My people shall prosper in time. As you have aided us, so we shall aid you. Tell me of your needs or desires." The eldest Wooly said as they thought.

"You're very kind to offer. We're looking for something." Yori spoke for the group.

"Yes, I know. You seek the power to pass through time. You will not find such a power here, but there is one who can." Fazuul then gave them a scroll with a strange symbol on it.

"Go towards the northern deserts and seek a shop with the symbol on the scroll. There you will find one who can guide you to what you four seek." Fazuul said as Ron held the simple parchment. They bowed to him, and rested for the night. When the dawn came they left, rested and supplied thanks to a few Woolies. As they traveled they thought they heard the elder's voice on the wind.

"Go young samurai. Go to meet your destiny." They traveled with a small belief that maybe fate guided their travels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aku: Wolfpackersson09 will not be joining us for this disclaimer, but I Aku shall say that this foolish mortal has never owned Kim Possible or Samurai Jack. He never has and never shall. BWAHAHAHA!**

**-Episode V-**

It was a beautiful day as the four teens wandered northwards. They had a destination in mind and continued through the wilderness. Fortunately, they had some canteens from the dogs that they saved and managed to find a river, as they needed to refill and drink. Kim started to fill the canteens in silence as the other three drank directly from the water.

"I wish I had some bottled or tap water." Bonnie said without her usual attitude, grateful to have water in the first place. Kim finished and handed the canteens back to their respective owners and took a drink herself.

"I'm just grateful to have some water." She said as a sound was heard. It was an innocent doe that had wandered nearby. Ron moved to the side to let the creature drink. Yori after a few minutes of drinking had heard something. Ron also got tense since he had been training with Yori a lot, and it improved his senses and skills. They gathered their gear and start to run away from the loud sounds of something large getting closer. They panted as they ran right into a clearing. They all were stopped and stared wide eyed. In the center was a large old fashion rocket ship. Around the base were many different people, all human, wearing old fashion space suits. Some had glass domes on their heads.

Then the thing that was chasing the gang came through the trees and into the clearing. They were three very large drones shaped like praying mantis. The lead drone seemed to eye the field before it stated in a low tone, "In position illegal technology, and attempting to flee, you must all be terminated." And the drone started to change. Holes open in their bodies and claws showing missals ready to use. More missals stuck out from the drone long necks, and lasers popped out of their heads and back. They marched forward and began to attack. Scream filled the men while they tried to run. The drones use their guns to destroy machines around the base and tried to hit several of the people. One drone smashed its way through a loading dock to the rocket. The heroes drew their weapons, while Kim growled remembering she had no weapon yet, and went to save these people.

Bonnie ran at one drone just as it fired some missiles. Bonnie seeing they were heading for a group of people used her guns and shot each missile before they got too close. She then aimed for the missiles mounted in the drone's neck and fired. A direct hit causing that missile to blow and made a chain reaction have every missile on the neck blow up destroying the drone.

Kim cured again in her head about not having a weapon. She found it ironic that she was now doing Ron's job of distracting the drone. She used a small platform and jumped. She landed on the drone's head and kicked out on of its eyes. The drone shook its head trying to get her off. Kim jumped from the head to its back to the ground. The drone chased after her not knowing that Yori tired a cable around it head and to the rocket. After a few steps the drone stopped because the cable forced it to stop. While it could not move Kim ran around the drone's legs with a cable wrapping around it. After she was done Yori cut the cable and the drone launched forward. The legs caught causing the machine to trip and fall to the ground. After it crashed Yori drove her blade into its head.

Ron stood his ground with the last drone. Then he heard someone cry, "Defend the great one!" and he turned to see, Rufus?

No it was not Rufus, but a bigger more muscle naked mole wearing a blue battle vest. Over ten dozen more like the first clawed up the drone and started to stab and jam it joints. It tried to shake them off but Ron jumped high and cut the head off the drone. But instead of falling to the ground the head shot up into the air but a rocket sticking out and flew out of sight. The head of the mantis shot off somewhere and one of the scientists, who looked oddly enough like Cousin Larry, spoke, "Well, according to my calculations our odds of escaping are now 6,353,072 to 1."

"Oh no, all these years of work, only to go back to Aku. I can't take it." Another scientist said as he started to cry. His suit got filled up until a young man that looked like James T. Possible with red hair, spoke up, "Cheer up Fredrick, we still have a chance to escape."

"Easy for you to say James Possible the XXIV. You were just a baby when we were forced to use our science to help Aku build his drones and other evil technologies." The first man, Fredrick, said Kim gasped at this, but a young woman that looked liike Vivian Porter spoke up.

"My husband's right! We were bound to be discovered at some point in time, and our ages do not mean we're stupid. If anything the Rufus pack and these warriors saved our lives." Bonnie looked at the Rufus pack and snorted, "So your rat got himself some steroids. To think that your runty rat could father something like this."

Ron glared, while one of the Rufus, the one wearing the blue vest, and said, "We do not take offense, I as well as my brothers are indeed decedents of Rufus prime. We know tales from his stories of your and Kim's adventures. We know that you are they one that you are destined to defeat Aku. We are honored to be able to fight by your side."

Yori smiled and bowed to the leader Rufus, "The honor is ours."

Kim went to the man with her father's name. She also wanted to know what happen to her family since she was sent here. At least with him being part of her family she was looking hopeful. She also wondered if his wife was related to Vivian. As she got nearer the man turned to her and he smiled, "Well it is glad I get to seem my many times great aunt. My family has told me many things about you."

Kim could not help but smile and tear up, "my family, were they?"

The Vivian look alike answered, "They were fine when the world was enslaved. They seemed sad when you and Ron were gone of course but the survived and adapted. They slowing helped other people under Aku's rule and even we are helping these people find freedom."

Kim smiled, happy her family did not change in that time of evil. Then she asked, "Um can I asked, are related to someone named…"

"Vivian Porter?" she finished, "Yes I am; she was my many times great grandmother. She helped the Possible family through with her family and James and I just fell in love after all these years of doing what our family does."

The man, that reminded Kim of cosine Larry, came up to them. "We still have a problem with Aku's forces coming to stop us."

"Not a problem," James said, "Anything is possible for a Possible."

Kim gave a small laughed, gad her family motto was still the same as always.

Leader Rufus came up and added, "And with the help of the great one and his friends."

Yori nodded, "It would be our honor to help our the friends of our families." Then she notice something, "however from what I can tell the battle will be in the sky, we are how do you Americans say, grounded and we can not fly."

"Like I said, anything's possible for a Possible." James said as the Larry look alike said, "It was nearly impossible for four people to destroy three of Aku's mantis drones. So with the right modifications, you should be able to fly." The Larry look like alike said as they decided to trust them.

"Let us proceed with the training, and Kim, I believe you should have these." The Rufus leader said as he motioned. Two more Rufus' came carrying two tonfa like objects.

"These are your weapons now." Rufus Leader said as Kim grabbed the tonfas.

"These seem heavier then normal tonfas." Kim said as she tried them out.

"These are Tonfa Blades. We designed them to be used by you. You can unleash the blades by twisting the handle like so." Leader Rufus said as he demonstrated with his own pair, showing the deadly short blades within.

"I can work with it." She said as they began their training and suit design. Their measurements were taken before they went through various training exercises. This included riding a bicycle underwater and upside down, zero g simulation, and so own. All of them were in their suits while waiting for their last piece of their suit to be able to fight in battle, the rocket pack. Kim thought it seemed a little small to carry them, as her own packs were bigger. Everybody here besides them seemed to be very cautious with them. The packs were slowing moved toward them on a machine that had arms extended. Ron gulped worried that they will explode when they reach him or worst, fly off and make him lose his pants. Bonnie and Yori were also worried; Bonnie cause all of this for little rockets packs and Yori cause this was so alien to her.

Slowly the packs were strapped into place. Then the Larry look-alike came up fast behind Ron, "Okie Dokie lets go." He cried happily and he slapped Ron pack with both hands hard, twice. The girls just deadpan at that.

The four were now on a pad ready to test the flight control. The Larry look-alike explained, "Now the flight control is all made with the flex motion wires in your gloves."

Ron looked at his gloves, they had tine wired showed and several small circuital pad on the fingers, thumb and palm. The used one of his fingers to touch one as the scientist continued, "This testing is to help with control as they are very sensi-".

Ron screamed as he pressed a pad and was sent flying. Yori cried, "Stoppable-sam-EEKKK!" Yori accidentally hit her pads and was also sent flying.

Bonnie and Kim sighed before Bonnie said to Kim, "I got the ninja girl, you go get your boyfriend. This shouldn't be anything new in that department." The sad part was that Kim agreed with her. They both flew upward to catch their friends.

Ron screams as he was speeding higher and higher. He looked at his gloves and pressed another pad, he jerked and few to the side. Another pad sent him flying in the other direction. Finally he smiled and started to slowly get control of it. He was soon flying around all fancy before he stopped and hovered in the air. He turned to find his girlfriend and maybe help her but found her hovering behind him smiling. "Got the hang of it I see." She said before Yori and Bonnie game flying close to them and stopped next to them. "I think we got this."

It was night, and the group had gotten used to the jet pack rockets. Everyone was partying, despite knowing that Aku had started the orbital blockade. They still partied more in the fact that if they succeeded, then they would find a world outside of Aku's rule.

"To our new home, where we can use our science for good!" James said as he raised a cup.

"It would be great to raise children in a place with clean air." Mrs. Possible said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Indeed, no more Aku." Frederick said as the group looked to the stars and sighed at the dream. Ron, Kim, Yori, and Bonnie also looked up.

"My parents weren't the best. They still raised me, but they were really strict. Things could've been better, but they could've been worse." Ron said as he remembered the various things that differed between him and his parents expectations and desires. Bonnie then spoke, "I may want my sisters humiliated, but I don't think I'd wish for them to be enslaved. What Aku did to the dogs was just wrong."

"I miss mom, dad, and the tweebs. Sure they were embarrassing, but they always did right by me." Kim said remembering her near perfect life. Yori also missed him as she spoke, "I never knew my birth parents, they died in a fire, but Master Sensei took me in. It is my honor to think of him as my father or grandfather." James then thought of something, "You know, it may be possible to get you back to your own time." This caught their attention.

"James, you can't be serious. That's only in theory, and even you know about the flipside of it!" his wife said as he nodded.

"I know dear, but it's still a chance."

"Tell us what you think might work." Kim said as James sighed before speaking, "The ship we'll be using can travel at light speed, and the theory is if you four are in the escape pod when we reach light speed, it should send you faster then light. Theoretically sending you back to your own time."

"The opposite of that is sending you further into the future. The theory is solid, but risky." Mrs. Possible said as she looked at them.

"They have been known to take risks before." Rufus L said as he looked at them.

"We'll try it. I think we need to leave, NOW!" Ron said as they began to notice the slightly shaking ground and the lack of wildlife. The party ended right then and there, as they made all final preparations for take off.

"Checking G-diffuser systems, fuel gauge is good, power at max, and everyone's on board. All systems green and counting down in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...ignition!" The rocket took off with very little trouble and just in time as they managed to evade a group of mantis drones that had just caught up to them. The gang was thrust into their seats. Yori groan as she never felt like this before. The rocket car she rode with Roughy and the other dogs felt so much better then this.

"It is my honor to help these people but sometimes my honor may be over it head sometimes."

Kim was looking out the view port into the growing darkness that was space. She sigh thinking of how her father would feel about the journey this rocket ship was going on. Ron saw Kim but before he could say anything Mr. Possible's voice came over their radio. "Kids it time to get ready, Aku space forces are on their way."

The got their helmets and went into the air lock. Outside seemed dark yet beautiful at the same time. They had no time to really enjoy it was they spotted the drones coming at them. Bonnie groaned, "Why do they always have to look like bugs?"

The drone were smaller then the beetles drone and red. Bonnie shot a few of them in the head but a few landed on the ship. Their red bodies dug their claws and slammed their spinning drill like beaks into the rocket. The drills started to go through and several of the people inside got a little worry. Ron, Kim and Yori rushed at them while Bonnie tried to keep more from landing. They use their weapons and cut off the head from their body. They seemed pleased with themselves before Mr. Possible said, "Guys the heads are still drilling."

The look in horror at see he was right. The head were them stabbed with their weapons and then they went to make sure no more ticks attached to the ship.

Bonnie shot another one when she noticed another group of drones, this time shaped like mosquitoes, father down the ship. "Guys we have another group of drones below us."

The Mosquito suckers jammed their needle noses into the fuel tank. "Guys we are losing fuel."

Kim got there first and used her new weapon to jab into the drone and pull it from the ship before cutting it in half. She notices the fuel drops fro the needle and cried as Bonnie passed her. "Bonnie! They are sucking the fuel; don't shoot them so close to the ship."

Bonnie growled, "It is never easy." Before she tackled one of the drones and pulled it away from the ship. She then flew away before she shot the drone where it keeps the fuel and it exploded.

Ron slashed at the drone before he looked around, while he could see that some ship escaping might have problems before but this seemed too easy to him. It was until the final wave of wasp drones that shot lasers at him. The four warrior teens started towards them, but missiles were shot from the wasp drones. They managed to dodge the initial wave.

"This is too easy." Bonnie said as Mrs. Possible's voice came on the comm, "Those wasp drones are equipped with heat seekers!" The warning came alarmed as they noticed the seeker missiles, as they got close. They kept dodging the missiles and lasers and couldn't keep up forever.

"WE have to get rid of those missiles!" Kim said as they continued to dodge the oncoming fire.

"No duh, but how?" Bonnie asked as Ron got an idea, "Follow me girls!" Ron then dived right into the swarm of robotic wasps, and the wasps charged towards them. The girls followed him, though they were scared without knowing Ron's plan. He then rose up, and they followed him to cause the missiles to change targets and destroy the wasp drones. The robots pulled back as the ship readied to blast off. They made it back to the ship and sat down in the escape pod to initiate the plan.

"Alright gang, I'm going to strap you in the seat. When we reach warp speeds you should eject." Mr. Possible said, but the wasps were joining together for some reason. The wasps started to form together.

"Something's wrong. The wasps are forming something." Frederick said as they finished.

"It's a giant laser!" Mrs. Possible said as they formed. Ron heard this and started to get unstrapped.

"What are you doing!?" Bonnie asked as Ron started to go out. He turned and simply said, "I'm doing what's right." Kim and Yori also got unstrapped and followed.

"I'll follow you Stoppable-sama." Yori said, as she also stepped out with Ron.

"I'm not leaving my best friend behind." Kim said. Bonnie was confused since Mr. Possible's voice came, "If you go out now then you won't be able to get back in time! The chances of them hitting us at this speed is 312 to 1!" Ron didn't pay him any heed, but only said, "I can't take those odds." He then rocketed out with Kim and Yori. Bonnie stayed, but something told her to go.

"I know I'm going to regret this." She said as she unstrapped and left with them. The gang stopped in front of the rocket ship as the giant laser glowed ready to fire. Ron had the Lotus Blade out and gathering his energy. The giant laser fired its glower hot beam at the ship. It seemed even against the odds, the beam would have hit the ship. Ron and the Lotus Blade glowed a light blue and the blade changed into a shiny shield that seemed almost like a mirror.

The beam hit the shield and started to push Ron back. The girl got behind him and helped hold him steady. They rockets packs got hot and glowed red from the force they were admitting. Finally the beam was bounced back at the laser.

The wasps gathered to gather exploded for their own attack. The gang was thrown back towards the planet below. James Possible watched from his screen was they slowly went out of sight. His wife placed her hand on his. "They will be alright." She said with a slight smile.

"I know dear, like I said, anything is possible for a Possible." He smiled and threw a switch.

The fell faster and gather even more speed. They started to glow and heat up as they entered the atmosphere. "If we life through this I will kill you stoppable!" shouted Bonnie over the force they were going at.

Ron gulped and his whole body shakes and he stared at nothing but the stary sky with the light and heat around the edges.

It felt like forever before they hit the ground with a mighty crash. Somehow they were all alive and they groaned as the climbed out of the holes they just made. Their suits were trashed and the rocket packs just burning husks remaining. "He, he, we made it," said Ron before he ducked and scream as Bonnie shot at him, not really aiming.

As they took everything off Kim watched as a star streaked before it vanished in a bright dot. She knew that was the last of her family, finally free. They will live on free to live the life the chose. She wiped a tear from her eyes as Ron place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Kim; they will be fine. And they will be even better when he get back home and stop Aku in the first place."

Kim smiled as she looked at her friends around her and gave each of them a hug. They then turned and stepped forward and shouted at the sky, "YOU HEAR THAT AKU! WE WILL NOT STOP TILL HE HAVE RETURNED TO THE PAST AND FREE NOT JUST OUR FAMILIES BUT ALL OF THE FAMILES YOU HAVE RUIN! YOU CAN THROW ANYTHING AT US BUT WE WILL NOT PAUSE, WE WILL NOT FALL AND WE WILL WIN!"

The others watched her all smiling and had new hope for the future.

Aku scowled as he watched this speech, "**A noble speech I am sure but useless. But you are more skilled then I have first thought. So little Kitsune, you might not be a match for me but it seems anyone in my future does not make you feel fear. You are a problem for when I face your little samurai.**" He then got any evil grin, "**Perhaps I should even out the playing field a bit for you little Kitsune; you and that foolish little samurai.**"

His evil laugh fills his fortress as he planned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aku: I, the shogun of sorrow, have come to preform a service for the author of this fic, and say that he and his companion do not own Samurai Jack or Kim Possible. Unfortunately for me, I do not either or the Samurai would be gone, and I would keep the world in darkness.**

**-Episode VI-**

The gang moved across the crowded street looking for a shop. They had tan cloaks to block out the desert sun. Yori looked down at the scroll and looked up at a shabby shop. "I do believe this is the place." The store had the same symbol on the scroll on top of the doorway.

They enter the cloaked doorway to see a short wrinkly old woman with her back to them. "Go away."

"Rude much." Muttered Bonnie.

"Please we need your help and we were brought here." Kim said showing her the scroll. The woman gasped seeing what was on the scroll.

"The seal of the Woollies." The woman then pushed them inside and shouted to someone about to come in, "We're closed!"

The gang was not sitting crossed legs in front of a smoking pot, the pale green smoke rose as the woman sat down. The smoke cleared for a great light to shoot out from inside the pot towards the heavens. The old woman then said, "Behold, the light of eternity. It will show you what you seek, but it must test you first." Ron, Kim, and Bonnie were a bit skeptical at this, but they did have a first hand experience with a shapeshifting demon. Yori was ready to do this.

"How does the light test us?" She asked and the woman smiled.

"You must all pass it's test, and to take the test you must simply put your hands in the light." It was a simple answer, but it had meaning. Yori, Kim, and Ron put their hands in without hesitation. Bonnie didn't want to waste a way home if she wasn't accepted, but did so anyway. Minutes passed before the light shone blue and returned to it's bright white.

"You all have been accepted. A passage through time is what you seek, and to find what you seek you must find a jewel." The old sorceress said as a black image of a jewel appeared before them. The form shifted once more to show a person with a white heart in the center, "A word of warning, this jewel you seek will only allow its power to be used only by the pure of heart."

"I know my heart's pure. Ron and I save people and it's still no big." Kim said, Ron nodded, but Bonnie seemed a little nervous when it mentioned pure of heart.

"Indeed, and purity of heart as well as strength are necessary in the journey. To find what you seek you must find the oasis by following the setting sun and the rising moon, ack!" The sorceress felt pain as the light showed them the oasis, as well as the setting sun and rising moon before it shifted into a mass of tentacled darkness.

"A warning that evil seeks you! You must-" She could not even finish her statement as several masked men with Arabic robes used explosives to blow their way in.

"Lord Aku will pay a generous bounty on your head samurai, and the women would make excellent sex slaves once they learn their place!" The leader said as they advanced, but Ron and the others left their weapons near the entrance. Bonnie drew a gun that she hid on her, and fired the first shot into the chest of a bounty hunter. "My place is standing over our beaten ass." Cried Bonnie and she shot a gun out of another Hunter's hand. The blast was distraction enough for Ron, and the others to gain their weapons and toss Bonnie's main guns to her.

Yori locked her blade with a knife from another bounty hunter and she kicked him back. Kim jumped over and around her opponent stabbing into his armor. The hunter groaned as he tried to hit her. Kim kicked him to his knees and then stabbed him in the neck. Yori pushed her blade against her opponent. After a minute of hold she jumped back, as he fell forward off balance and stabbed him in the chest.

Ron drew the Lotus Blade and attacked a hunter. The hunter drew a gun with a long blade attached and block Ron's attack. The hunter smirked, and press a button on his belt and several copies of him showed up. Ron back up and looked from one hunter to another. He slashed the closest on but it went through him showing that some were fakes. All the hunters start to attack and Ron moved and tried to attack but all he found were fakes. He did not notice that one was behind him and had his weapon ready to stab him in the back.

Ron heard a clash of blades from behind him and he looked over is shoulder. At first he thought it was Shego but then notice that the woman had a darker green skin tone and wore a long black battle dress. She also had a short black and blocked the hunters attack with a long black curved blade. "What are you looking at?" she asked with a tone that again reminded Ron of Shego.

"Wait, the warning!" The sorceress cried, but Kim didn't care at the moment, "I think it's happened!" She said to the elder as they followed the woman out the window and ran.

"This way." She said leading the four others threw the city while being hounded by various bounty hunters.

"Do you know how to ride these?" The woman asked as she referenced camel like animals. They weren't truly camels as they were purple and had a trunk like mouth and tentacle like eyes.

"I believe we can." Yori said as they started to mount them. Yori tried to get it to move, but the stranger managed to get ahead of them.

"Hiyah!" Yori and the rest said before the woman called back, "Not Hiyah. Hut, hut, hut." Ron looked at the strange camel creature and said, "Uh, hut, hut, hut?" As soon as he said that the creature took off at full speed. Yori, Bonnie, and Kim saw this and did the same. All four of them caught up with the strange woman as they left the desert city. The Arabic hunters looked as they left the town, but instead of swearing loudly, they looked at each other and smiled. They rode through the day and started camp when the sun started to set. They made a fire and gathered around it as the heroes watched the woman in front of them. "I gave you my thanks you helping us." Yori said and gave her a short bow.

The girl smirked, "Please those guys were just looking for trouble."

Kim stared and could not help but ask, "I'm sorry but are you anyway related to a woman named Shego."

The woman stared with an eyebrow raised, "It is my many times great grandmother, but how did you even know her, so live thousands of years ago?"

"We lived in her time she was the toughest opponent I every fought." Kim said hopeing for more answers.

The woman rubbed her chin in thought, "Hmm I did hear stories of her having a rival; a girl with red hair and very young. What was the name…?"

"Kim Possible?" suggested Kim.

She snapped her fingers, "That's the one. So you all are from her time why are you here?"

"We were sent here by Aku," said Ron.

The woman looked said, "You are not the only one that has trouble with him. My father was a scientist and Aku want him to make great machine to be use for evil. My father refused so Aku imprisoned him in a ring of fire. I have not found a way to released him."

They all felt bad for her then Ron got an idea. "Hey come with us. We are looking for a gem that can take us back in time. With it we can beat Aku before he can even imprison your father or rule the world."

The woman smiled at the idea but frown, "Do you even know where to go?"

"We do," answered Yori and pointed behind them. The full moon was rising, "The old woman said travel to the oasis by following the setting sun and the rising moon."

They all grin and gather their gear and got on their animals. They started to ride off to finish what they begun. They travelled night and day as they followed the setting sun and the rising moon. They seemed to form a friendship with the woman as they continued on through the desert. One such day during the desert Bonnie seemed off as they travelled.

"Yo Bon-bon, something wrong?" Ron asked as he pulled his creature next to hers. She sighed when she said, "You shouldn't call me by that name Ron, but yeah there is a problem."

"I'll listen if you need it." He said and she looked at him.

"What if we get to the gem, and I'm not worthy of it. I was mean to everyone. I'm not pure of heart." Bonnie admitted as Yori and Kim rode up beside her.

"You admitted to being a bitch. I think you're good enough to use it." Kim said as she smiled at this.

"You showed compassion to the dogs, you abandoned a chance to return to our own time to stay with us, and you aided us in freeing the Woolies when you could have slept. You have shown purity and righteousness. I believe the gem will see you worthy. Our hearts are pure, and our intentions are noble. We cannot leave you behind." Yori said as the woman turned back to them.

"I like a sweet moment as the next gal, but we should get moving!"

Yori then noticed something "Forgive me but we still have not learned your name."

"My name is Ekua." She said not really looking at them.

They others looked at one another but shrugged, it was a different time so why not a different kind of name. They camped again the next night and ate what little meat they could find and cook. As they ate a small little creature popped up from the sand. It looked like a round mouse with big shinny eyes and a snout like nose. Ron jumped back as it popped up near him. "Relax," said Ekua, "These things are harmless."

The mouse hopped closer and Ron was reminded of Rufus. He offered a little piece of meat in his lowered palm. The mouse moved next to the hand and sniffed it. After a few seconds it shot out a frog like tongue and ate the meat. Ekua offered some of hers and the mouse came over to sniff at her. It squeaked in terror and dug under ground. They other laughed as she glared at the hole the mouse had dug.

They continued on through the day and night dealing with the wondrous yet harsh desert. Sandstorms delayed them for a small amount of time, but they continued on. Ekua bonded with the gang somewhat as they continued on. Night had fallen and a large worm, that had devoured Ekua, ambushed the five, but she was able to escape by slicing through the worm itself. Day and night they travelled, and a rich nomad who had allowed them to rest for a time welcomed them.

"It sure was lucky of us to find this place." Bonnie said as she took a bite of an apple. The rich man had thrown a feast for the travelers, and there was entertainment with dancers of all sorts.

"I agree." Ekua said as she ate some grapes. Kim and Yori ate some bread and looked at the male dancer while Ron checked out the girl. Bonnie looked towards Ron for a second, but concentrated back towards the entertainment.

After resting the night with their bullies full and pack full with supplies they headed off again. They traveled for many days and night before one day they saw what looked an oasis on a large sandy hill. "Is that real or a mirage?" asked Bonnie as they ran closer.

"I do not know," Kim said. "But we have been traveling for many days so we might be there."

They enter the oasis and felt relieve at the shade the trees gave them from the desert sun. Ekua saw a pond and went over to drink from it. They all gather to drink and then they saw it. The jewel floated high in the air and glowed a light green. "The jewel," muttered Ekua.

"We made it!" Ron cheered.

"Indeed, our guest will be over." Yori said as she hugged Ron. "Our time in this horrible Aku infested land is finally over."

They all stare at it waiting; the jewel glowed brighter before shooting a pale green beamed upon the group them. "What's happening?" asked Ekua.

"That woman spoke of this," said Yori as she placed a hand over her to keep the light from her eyes. "Only one with a pure heart can use it power. It is testing us."

"This shouldn't be a problem." Kim said with a smile at Bonnie knowing that she was feeling nervous.

After a minute the beam stopped. Then the area started to shake as if an earthquake. "I think something's wrong." Cried Ron as they tried to keep their balance from all the shaking.

Then a huge beast burst out of the trees. It was a large blue with six arms and a big belly. It only had a loincloth and wristbands. It nail were black long and sharp. In the center of it forehead was the jewel.

"We have been deceived." Cried Ekua.

"No there must be some mistake, we are all of pure heart." Cried Ron. Bonnie felt terrible, as she was sure she was the one that made them fail. "I will not fight." Stated Ron.

Kim and Yori nodded their heads and Bonnie did the same to show she wasn't as bad. The guardian's eyes glowed and shot out a beam. They gang went wide-eyed and jumped out of the way.

As they roll to their feet they saw that the guardian was trying to hit what looked like a long skinny black bird. It landed as it was Euka her face on the weird body. "You can fly?"

"That would have been nice to know earlier." Cried Bonnie annoyed.

"Oh yes and much more." Euka said before she started to grow bigger into a giant bigger then the guardian. The gang stared having a funny feeling. "I didn't think Shego's family would have these kind of powers! They're so different then hers." Muttered Kim.

"Is anyone else getting a bad felling?" Asked Bonnie.

Ekua was hitting the guardian in the face belly before lifting him up and throwing him. They winced as he landed in a bunch of trees. Ekua grew smaller and jumped on the forehead and pulled the jewel out.

They other cheered for Ekua, but it was short lived as they heard the sound of glass breaking. They looked in horror as the jewel laid in pieces at Ekua's feet. "Why the hell did you do that!?" screamed Bonnie.

Euka just started to laugh; her laughter echoed and grew deeper.

"Ha, ha, ha, you have been fooled warriors!" The form then shifted into a mass of darkness with Ekua's face before that shifted.

"Ekua is me, and I am Aku!" Their eye's widened as Aku shifted from the form of the beautiful warrior woman to that of Aku.

"You tricked us! Why?" Bonnie screamed as she looked at the evil being before them.

"I had a dream, no a nightmare. A nightmare of a jewel with great power, but I knew this was no mere nightmare. It was a premonition, and you led me to it. Mean old Aku trapped my father to burn forever but never die in a ring of fire. HA, HA, HA, HA!" Aku said as he mocked them further. Ron was pissed as he drew the Lotus Blade and charged at him, but Aku changed to a form that could fly and fluttered in the sky as a dinosaur like creature.

"We will fight Samurai, but not here or now. We will fight on my terms and you will die! Until then you will continue to live on this 'horrible Aku infested world'. Bye Bye samurai." Aku finished as he laughed with his escape. Bonnie slammed the sand with her fists.

"Why? Why can't we go home?" She said as she cried. Ron sheathed the sword and patted her back.

"We'll get home Bonnie. There has to be a way." Kim also comforted her as Yori looked towards the sun. Kim simply said, "Well, we're back to square one, but we'll find it."

"Yes, Possible-san. Our quest continues." Yori said looking towards the horizon. They would rest for now, and begin the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Samurai Jack. I just have this, and it was co-written with shadowwriter329. Please enjoy.**

**-Episode VII-**

"How many more fights do we have to live through?" Bonnie asked as she saw Ron take care of the last of the more recent wave of beetle drones. They had left the deserts and found themselves in colder climates with a forest of pine trees and snow. The lotus blade was a naginata at the the time and returned to it's original shape and was sheathed, "I don't know Bon-Bon. We just have to keep looking for a way back in time."

"Yeah. The sooner we can find a time machine or mystical time portal the sooner we can go back and stop Aku from claiming the Earth." Bonnie sighed, as Kim was right. Yori had sheathed her ninjato, as it was no longer needed, "Hai, and the sooner we rid the world of his evil the sooner we may live and perhaps bear children of our own in peace." It was odd to mention that, but the girls and Ron didn't mind. Bonnie was starting to see a newer side of Ron as he spent his time training with Yori in Tai-Sheng-Pek-Qwuar and with summoning his mystical monkey power.

Meanwhile, Aku had watched them, "**So, they continue to be thorns in my side. Hmm, perhaps a warrior from the past may be able to bring the samurai and his kitsune to their doom**." He looked at the image of the group. His eyes shifted to Kim. She was a leader and a big part of group. "**She will be a problem. I did not see them getting stronger as fast as they are. I have no doubt that when I defeat the little samurai that she could use the sword against me. When I fight the little samurai I must make sure the little** **Kitsune is out of the picture**."

He thought about the short amount of time he was as Ekua. He remembered that she told him that her toughest opponent ever was Shego. That gave him an idea. He knew of Shego as he rewarded her and Drakken when he ruled the world. Drakken wanted part of the world to rule so Aku did, by making him King of Antarctica. He gave a little chuckle when the last he heard of him the penguins revolted against Drakken.

Shego on the other hand got riches and wanted to fight tougher opponents, as her rival was nowhere to be found. She was one of his best hit men before she retired. He knew her bloodline was somewhere in his future but he had no idea where. But why ask someone he did not to be able to do the job then someone he knew that could.

He opened a portal in time and a figure dropped down. Shego whirled around before she noticed Aku. "Oh boss, I take it you need something?"

She knew that unlike her other bosses this one was not someone you mess with and very picky on how he was addressed and such.

"**Indeed I do Shego. I have summoned you from the past to bring a permanent end to a particular group**." Aku then lifted the vial of still fire to show Shego the group. A smile seemed to form as she noticed the group itself, "You want me to take out princess Possible?"

"**Yes Shego, unlike that buffoon Drakken, who had a group of flightless birds revolt against him, you are one of my most powerful mortal minions. The samurai is strong, but he would accomplish nothing without the kitsune by his side**." Shego saw the logic and plan with in this, "Take out the queen to defeat the king. Possible's going down." Aku smiled at the remark and laughed before silencing himself once more, "**Go and destroy Kim Possible, and I will give great treasure if you can destroy Samurai Ron and bring the lotus blade to me**." Shego left the cave with her mission in hand. She also thought of the simpler times when she fought the girl, 'Wish I could see her at her peak, but it's either her or me. Sorry princess, but I'm gonna be the angel of death for you.'

Yori looked over what supplies they had. They had some cash as Bonnie suggested dancing and had taken some dancer's clothes to earn money during their trek through the desert, "We should be able to make it to the next town, as long as it is nearby. We may have to return to hunting once more." Bonnie gagged at the thought. She really wanted to be in a normal environment where she didn't have to gut and bury organs.

"I hope it's nearby. It would be sooo great to sleep on an actual bed again." What they did not know was that Shego was watching them with a futuristic spyglass. She recognizes them from the image Aku showed her. She knew that they would lead to Kim. It has been a long time since she fought Kim and she even wondered how she even got to the future. It was not hard to tell where she was just by looking around. She got to leave when an alien stopped her. "Hey good looking, want to hit the town?" he was a big guy with four arms blue skin and looked like he and bench wait a eighteen wheeler.

Shego rolled her eyes and moved past him. "I have no time for a loser like you."

The alien growled before he grabbed her shoulder, "I was trying to be nice but I guess I can-EEEEKKK!" he screamed a high pitch scream and the other men looking over winced. Shego had moved and slammed a plasma cover hand into his crotch. He fell over his moth open but no more sound came out as he held his burning, literally, and melting balls and manhood. Shego was then given a wide birth as she moved to follow the two girls.

She did not notice a cloaked figure watching the exchange and moved after Shego.

Shego move quietly as she followed the two girls. Soon enough she saw the camp sight and the red hair that was Kim Possible. She could try stealth and kill her when she least expects it, but squashed that plan. If this was going to be the last time they every get to fight then she wants to do it one on one. Only the strongest survive and prove once and for all who was strongest. It was around that time that Yori delved into her pack. She shuffled around with an occasional 'Where is it' as she looked for something. Bonnie, Kim, and Ron were watching as she looked for something.

"What'cha looking for Yori?" Yori beamed at the question as she finally pulled something from her pack. It was a long flowing robe, in Japenese tradition, with a pair of strange sandals, "I was looking for these. I thought I had forgotten them, but I am glad I didn't." She said as she offered the white clothes and sandals, "Are these for me?" Yori nodded as Ron accepted them.

"The gi was designed after Toshimiru-sama's original gi that he wore everywhere, and the sandals are known as geta. Both are traditional for samurai, and it would be my honor if you tried them on." Ron looked at the gi and geta and was puzzled by it, "Thanks Yori. I'll figure out how they work." Yori giggled at this when he went behind the bushes to change clothes. They didn't have much in clothes, but tried to get some when they could. When Ron was out of view both girls turned to Yori, "Okay what was that about?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, why did you give him that stuff?" Bonnie asked as well.

Yori raised an eyebrow, "Why does it matter? I believe he would look good in them."

"That's not the point," Kim said, "We don't really need to change anything while here. Too much of that has already happen and if we change too much we might start forgetting about ourselves."

Yori frowned, "Why would giving him traditional samurai garbs seem bad?"

Bonnie eyed her; she was no fool and knew the ninja girl like Ron, "Are you changing his style to match your country's so you could get closer to him?"

Yori was shocked by the accusations but before she could defend herself, Ron came out from behind the bush and the girls stopped and stared. Ron felt uncomfortable at the stares. The girl all agreed in their heads that Ron looked nice like that outfit.

A voice then called out, "Who knew the buffoon could look descent."

They all turned to see Shego in the campground, standing with her hand on her hips and a smirk on her face. Kim got ready to fight as Shego also started to get in a stance, "This is just between us princess. Aku sent me here to fight you one last time." Bonnie raised her guns up while Ron and Yori also got ready for battle stance, but Shego disengaged her powers before saying, "Just because the Shogun of Sorrow sent me to off princess doesn't mean I can't have a little talk before hand. Besides, this will be the last time we'll ever get to fight. Just us, one on one." Kim nodded as she stayed in her battle stance.

"Guys, I can handle this." Shego attacked first and began their final dance. Her fists aflame, she swung at Kim who dodged and attacked as well. She used her weapon to help make things more even, and was surprise that they could withstand Shego's plasma empowered blows. Shego raised an eyebrow at this, "Where you get the new toy Kimmie?" she asked before she pushed Kim back and went for an over hand strike.

Kim got out of the way and kicked at Shego, who caught the kick and threw her aside to give themselves some distance. "I got it from an descendant of an old friend. This is the future after all."

They went at each other again, going harder then before. "So princess, care to tell me how you got to the future?" Shego as her hit was block by Kim's weapon and was forced to dodge the other one, especially when she saw a blade coming out of it.

Kim was getting more serious as she was now fighting for her life then what it used to be back home. "Blame you master Aku. He sent all of us here."

Shego frown, so that was why she never saw Kimmie when Aku took over. She had wondered where Kim went, but she figure she tried to take on Aku and was killed. She wanted to fight her again as she was the only one that could keep up with her, but she had to finish her off,

Kim saw the look on Shego's face when they were breathing and getting their second wind. She saw the worry and regret in her eyes. She wished it wouldn't come to this, cause she was not even sure that she could kill Shego. Ron and the others watched the fight with intense eyes. Ron saw the looks on both Shego and Kim's faces, "I don't think they want to fight. Not like this." Bonnie and Yori looked at him as they were getting ready to fight once more, "How can you be certain?"

"I'd like to know as well. Kim and Shego hate each other, so why would they be hesitant for a final win?" Ron looked at Bonnie when she asked that and said, "Their faces gave it away. Kim and Shego are more rivals then actual enemies. That's why Shego never went for a killing blow on missions, and Kim's always fought her. They seem more like rivals then enemies." Bonnie was confused as Yori seemed to to see it, but Ron decided to explain it differently, "Think of their fights as you and Kim on the cheerleading squad. You push each other, but you never went so far as to kill or injure. I never saw a catfight between you two." Bonnie gave Ron a light smack with that comment, "Me and my big mouth."

When Kim and Shego gathered their second wind, they charged again with even more force. Shego threw some balls of plasma at Kim. She dodged the first two and knocked away the third with her tonfa blades. They rushed again and as they fought they were going deeper into the forest. The others followed, but kept at a safe distance. The girls were trading blows, blocking and trying to get past the other's defenses. Shego nicked Kim's arm, ripping her part of her sleeve and drawing a little blood.

Kim swiped Shego legs and the woman fell to the ground. Kim went to slam her blade into Shego, who rolled out of the way in time. She got to her feet as Kim freed her weapon from the dirt. They met again and Shego was making a point to keep those blades away from her.

'So Kimmie really has changed a little.' Shego thought, as the Kim she knew would not use lethal force for anything. She gritted her teeth as she was too slow to dodge a blade and was for to block it with her arm to save her chest. The blade left a cut and blood flowed freely.

Shego did not let that stop her and lashed out with a plasma blast. Kim barely had time to cross her tonfa blade in front of her to block most of the blast. She landed on her back as she hands were slightly burned as well as her arms and chest. The blade took most of the damage, but she still felt it. Shego came over her to finish it. Kim reacted and stabbed with her blades. They hit Shego's side and shoulder before Kim kicked her away.

Shego gasped as she held her wounds. They were not lethal blows, so she would live, but she needed to finish this fight. They stared at one another panting, seeing how badly the other was injured. Shego growled before she charged again. Kim followed her lead and they started again.

The battle moved deeper into the woods and both girls were heading toward a cliff. They were gritting their teeth in pain as they were getting more and more injured and their early wounds were feeling worst. The others watched as, if in slow motion, they charged again. They swung their attacks against the other, as they block each others hit with their own. Kim backed up before landing a hit on Shego on the other shoulder, leaving a cut. Kim then hit her with the blunt side of her tonfa. Shego was knocked back, but hit Kim making her back up. Shego landed another blow and Kim was now on her back.

Kim looked up as Shego jumped into the air, her hand lit, to deliver the final blow. Kim reacted at once and lashed out her feet into Shego's stomach and flipped her over behind her. Kim the saw in horror that she had just sent Shego over the edge that was behind her. She got up as Shego fell into darkness, "SHEGOOO!" Cried Kim as she saw her rival disappear.

She looked on wondering what had she done. She never wanted to kill her; she could never kill Shego, even if she was trying to kill her. She tried to climb down the cliff but the other grabbed her, "LET GO! She might still be alive! I can't just leave her like that!"

"KIM! KP! STOP!" cried Ron as he hugged her, "It's over; she's gone." "It is too late. She couldn't survive the fall with those injuries." Yori looked over the edge to confirm that Shego was gone. There was no body, or any indication that she was there other then a small bit of fresh blood.

"I killed Shego."

"It was kill or be killed. Thanks to Aku there are no more heroes in the world. Just us." Ron patted Kim's back as he said this. Bonnie also watched, and hoped that she wouldn't be forced to make such a decision, 'I've already made decisions like this already. I've shot an alien cyborg to death, killed bandits that intended to rape me, and bled from all sorts of injuries. Too late to be thinking about that.' They started to walk away from the cliff.

Aku had seen the fight, and now he reverted the flames to their original position, "**Hmm, Shego was too lenient on the kitsune and the sword is still in the samurai's possession. Perhaps I overestimated Shego's strength. No matter, they will never find a way a to the past**."

Shego groaned. The first thing she felt was pain. She knew she fought hard but she didn't think that Kimmie would go through with it. Was she dead? She didn't know, she figured she wouldn't feel any pain if she was dead. "I see you are awake." A girls voice said.

Shego opened her eyes to see she was in a small cottage in a bed. Her wounds were all bandaged up and she saw a fire going in the fireplace and a cloaked figured cooking something on a stove. All she saw of the person was long black hair. The figure turned and came over with some food. Shego saw that the woman was pale and remind her of someone. "So, who are you?"

The girl snorted, "Rude as ever I see."

Shego raised a brow. "And you know me how? I know this is the future and I don't think I'd be known around here."

The girl smirked, "Oh I know you. Why wouldn't I know many times great-great-grandmother."

Shego was taking a bit of her food and chocked when she heard that. She looked at her and the girl raised her hand and it lit up with green plasma. "The name's Erika, and when you are better I am sure we will find Kim."

"You know her?" Shego asked, still shocked at seeing her own flesh and blood.

"I saw the fight, I know your greatest regret was never having one last fight before you died in the pas, but now you are here. I respect you so I will make sure you get your fight that you want." She smirked at her. "I may even want a go at her to see what you see."

Shego finish her food and took the last of her drink. "She wasn't trying to kill you." Erika said. At her look she added, "She was shock at the fall, and would have climbed down to find you. I think I wish I had a rival like that."

Shego laid back down thinking, 'So Kimmie still wants that fight I take it. We'll give you a few weeks before I go and track her. Don't worry your pretty little head princess, we will fight again.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This was co-written with shadowwriter329, and neither of us own Kim Possible or Samurai Jack.**

**-Episode VIII-**

It was a fairly cold, winter night as Ron, Yori, Kim, and Bonnie sat down to eat. It had been days since Kim last fought Shego, but she still felt sorrow about her 'rival'. There weren't a lot of people in the galley of the boat they were on as a man sat in a large chair and began to tell a story.

"I was once a mighty ruler of a vast army of men and robots, but all that change on a single expedition..."

_-Flash back-_

_The vast army moved through the forest. It looked like anyone other forest n a fall day. They sun shined bright overhead as they moved toward their goal, though they were quite about it. The ground shook as machines rode by, shaped like snaring beast with spike everywhere with men armed with shield and other weapons. Thousand of men and robots dressed as Vikings in black armor, most carrying spears. Some machines, which had dragon shape heads, brew blue colored flames ready for action. Some men carried what looked like bazookas and with dragon mouths for barrels. A few machines had several axes attached ready to cut down anything in their path. One machine was a cart with four saw blades spinning on arms. The leader watched in the back on is large cart as they entered a clearing with a single tower at the end. _

_The army stopped as they enter and looked at the tower. The tower looked like a simple rook tower made of stone with no windows or door. The wind blew as they waited for the single from their leader. The army was ready and restless as they grabbed their axes and swords tighter and licked their lips. The leader the cried out for everyone to hear, "CHARGE!"_

_One blew a horn and the army charged forward. Moving like an army of black ants from a birds eye view above, they moved though the trees toward the tower. At once red arrows were fired from the tower. Not a few but several hundreds. It seemed to never end as they looked up as they arrows fell upon them. Many were covered and fell, the robots exploding. Guns were jammed with arrows and exploded in their hands. Men were falling fast under the huge rain of arrows like bugs caught in bug spray. _

_The cart with the saw blades spinning lost it driver to the arrows and the cart moved and ct some of the army down. One cart with spinning wicking balls was hit and sent f out control, sending several men in the air or breaking them to pieces. The one in the air were hit several time with arrows and were dead before they hit the ground. Machines were crippled and a driver to a machine with double cannons died and fell on his control and blew the grounds and some of the army in from of him. _

_The cart with swing axes was hit, the axes breaking off and the flying axe head splitting men in half from head to groin. They could do nothing as they were hit with arrows that never seemed too stopped. Men upon men fell; even falling weapons were hit in the handles. The leader watch in shock and horror was his army was being wiped out in a matter of minutes. _

_The smoke cleared and the arrows stopped and the leader looked at the scene of what was once his army. Piles of men and robots dead with arrow in them. Machines were not spared as they were broken and torn apart with arrows sticking out. The area as filled with nothing but dead bodies, arrows and blood. The army never even got close to the tower. The leader looked at the tower and saw three archers. Bodies all black and animal like holding a simple bow armed with a red arrow. _

_-End flash back-_

One of the few patrons, listening to the story with intrigue, asked, "What was at the tower that you would sacrifice a whole army for? Gold, rubies, a magic sword perhaps?" The large man in the chair looked at him, "No, nothing as materialistic as treasure. For you see, at the top of the tower is the treasure of King Ozrik, and any man that can reach the top is granted a single wish."

"Hey you! Get out of the Kahn's chair and back to work! It's the same story every night," a smaller man with an axe said as the man got out of the chair, and began to mop. Bonnie looked at the others, "Do you think it's true?" Ron sipped on some tea, which Yori had provided for everyone, before giving his opinion, "It seems likely. We've seen talking dogs, super science, crazy destroying beetles, and mystical gems. So it doesn't seem that impossible for there to be a wishing place of some sort."

"I have to agree with Ron. Before Aku showed up and sent us here I would've doubted a story like that, but we're here thanks to a being that would be in some sort of samurai show." Yori decided to get up, after taking a brief sip of tea; "I shall go ask him about it." Ever since the fight with Shego, Ron had taken a liking to wearing the gi and geta, which seemed to irk her.

"Excuse me sir," The man turned to see Yori standing behind him, "My tomodachi and I were listening to your story, and are now curious about the details. Is this story true?"

"Aye lass, I still see the arrows falling like rain in my nightmares. No man with such a shame ever forgets it," Yori listened as the man spoke before she asked, "And where might my tomodachi and I find this place?" The man looked outside for a bit and noticed a single island; "We're passing the place right now." Yori bowed and thanked the man as she returned to the table where her friends were sitting, "We are passing the island right now. If we leave then we can see if the story is true for ourselves." Bonnie, Kim, and Ron got up and packed the leftovers and quickly went for the rooms they rented. They had packed up and found a motorboat large enough for them and the gear. The man that was mopping came out after noticing they had left, "I beg you kind travelers, reconsider. The tower has only three archers, but they decimated an army."

"Sorry big man, but we need that wish to get home." Ron said as he made sure everyone else and the gear was in the boat before getting in.

"There are other ways to get home," The man said as Ron calmly answered, "Not for us."

They rode the boat through the night and made it there by morning. The island was cover in deep snow. "Great just what we need." Bonnie said. "How will we even get past those Archers anyway?"

"I am sure we will find a way but we need to get there first." Yori said.

They started toward the center, keeping an eye out. They could hear nothing but a few birds tweeting and a small creek going as they crossed one, going over a log acting as a bridge. They notice a skull in the snow by a tree and the words, 'GO BACK' written in what looks like blood. They then saw the tower. It looked just like the man said it did.

They got to the hill and overlooked the clearing. They saw the remains of the major battle the man talked about. The broken down machine and skeletons of his men, the robots all rusted. Everything half buried in the snow.

They stared out at the scene, "Well we now know he was telling the truth." Kim muttered, looking around.

Yori was the first to step forward but shifted his foot as a red arrow hit the snow where her foot was a second ago. They looked at each other and Kim took a step. She shifted her foot as three arrows almost hit it. They looked up but could not see the archers. Ron took a step but he jumped back as arrows almost hit him.

The archer then came into view. They felt the wind blow and Ron sleeve shifted nosily in the wind. One archer's big ears shifted and fired arrows. Ron's sleeve was ripped and they gasped shocked. More arrows were fired and Ron was now pinned to a tree with arrows in his cloth at his shoulder and sides. He saw another arrow coming right at him. He saw that it was going to hit his face and he reacted. He flicked the Lotus Blade with his thumb and the blade popped out. It moved in front of the arrow and the magic sword spilt the arrow in half.

The girl ripped his cloths free of the arrows and hide behind the very tree that Ron was once pinned too. More arrows flew and the tree was pelted with arrows. They gathered together and discussed some possible strategies; "I don't think I can snipe them from here. I don't have a rifle or a scope," Bonnie said as Kim also thought, "Running out there is no good, and with the snow we can't sneak up on them." Ron decided to take initiative and looked towards the sun. He ran out and unsheathed the blade, with the sword angled to the sun. But he had to back off when he noticed the arrows coming for him, "I thought that would work."

"It was a good plan Ron-kun, but I think there's more to this then we are seeing." Yori said as they looked out towards the tower's top. Kim and Bonnie also took a peek, but couldn't see anything. Ron's eyes widened as he tapped into the mystical monkey power to enhance his eyes, and Yori also spotted the problem, "I know what the problem is." Kim and Bonnie listened as Yori finished, "They are blind." The two girls eyes went wide when they heard that.

"Let's leave for now." They left so they could strategize about the information they had.

"How can they be so good if they're blind?" Yori knew the answer to Bonnie's question and answered, "It's because they are fighting on a higher level. Ron-kun, do you remember one of the days at Yamanouchi?" Ron shook his head somewhat before he answered, "Outside of the Lotus Blade being stolen, it was mostly failure. I couldn't even steal lunch from the lunch lady." Kim and Bonnie sweatdrop at this, but Yori shook her head; "It is a particular training session with Master Sensei overseeing the training itself, with the blindfolds" A look of understanding came to Ron after Yori said that. Kim was curious about this, "What training?"

"Well, it went like this..."

_-Flashback-_

_Ron was on the floor once more. It was a sparring session against several students. Yori and Master Sensei watched as Ron got up again, "This is impossible Sensei." Master Sensei looked at Ron as he said, "It is not impossible Ron. You are not focusing." It was said with a tone that wasn't contradicting, but as a teacher would say to a student. Ron got up to his feet and bowed before saying, "I'm just a sidekick. I just distract the bad guys and try not to get hurt. I don't have karate or kung-fu."_

_"You do have a warrior's strength. The Mystical Monkey Power only enhances what is already there, but you are not focusing on the idea of defeating your foe, but to run from them. Yori, please demonstrate your prowess, and show Ronald-san what he could learn." Yori took the blindfold from Master Sensei with a quick 'Hai' and took the mat. The other ninja started to fight with her, but she quickly defeated them all. Master Sensei stood next to Ron, "You have the heart and potential to become a true master of Tai-Sheng-Pwek-_

_Quar, and when you are a true master you can fight on any level. Now, begin once more."_

_-Flashback end-_

"After that I started to come close to winning, but I still got my but kicked. The point is we have to fight on their level." Ron finished as he took out a makeshift blindfold and placed it over his eyes, and then took the gi off, revealing his undergarments.

"Keep your clothes on!" Bonnie said, but Kim couldn't help but blush. She then noticed Yori doing the same thing.

"Yori, what are you doing!?" Kim asked as Yori finished stripping to all but her undergarments like Ron, "Possible-san, please do not interrupt." They then started to hear and feel the various things around them, the snow falling down, the deer munching on bits of grass, the waters nearby, and event the birds. They smiled, "We're ready." It was freaky on how in unison they said it in and returned to the tower, with Kim and Bonnie confused as they made it back to the tower without need of a cane or hitting a tree. They both lead the way to the edge of the clearing when Ron said. "Okay here is the plan. Yori and I will run ahead and keep the archer busy. While we do that you girls head for the tower behind us. They should focus on the lead attack so you girl should be safe."

They did not like it but they agreed. Ron and Yori stood there before they broke into a run. The archers heard them and drew back their bows. Yori and Ron head them pull back the string and the strain of the bows. The archers fire the arrows and the two head the shushing in the air. They moved but kept running as the arrows missed. The archers head them and fired more arrows. Again the two moved but never stopped running. A train of arrows hit the ground follow the two ninja as the archer kept missing.

Kim and Bonnie ran now and like Ron thought they were focus on Ron and Yori. They manage to get close but out of range of the arrows before they all made it to the base of the tower. The archer stood there, their ears twitching listening for them. They moved to different side listening for them. Finally their ear stood up as they found them.

Ron and Yori made it to the top of the tower and jump high in the air as arrows hit the stone where they were. Ron and Yori landed in the middle near the well and the Archers turned and fired. Kim and Bonnie climbed up to see them firing their arrows. Ron and Yori head the shushing of the arrows, the movement of the feathers as they cut through the air. Ron and Yori ducked and the arrows shot pass them and a single arrow hit and archer. Lightning seemed to flash as black ooze moved from the archers and into a well of sorts. The three archers were turned into humans with only an undergarment-like piece of clothing, similar to a sumo wrestler.

"What, where am I?" One of them asked as Ron and Yori took the blindfolds off. Ron blushed as he noticed Yori's state of undress.

"I can see!" the second archer said as the third said, "Our sight is restored!" Kim looked at the archers, "We've come to make a wish." The archers looked at the warriors. The leader bowed, "The wishing well is yours."

"Finally, we can go home!" Bonnie cheered as Ron and Yori, with Kim and Bonnie went up close to the well, and the well spoke, "Proclaim your wish." Yori was ready to begin, "Ancient spirit of the well my wish is-"

"Wait!" the archer leader said as they looked towards him. He bowed once more before he spoke again, "Warriors, the well will grant any wish, but there is a price to be paid. It was forever ago that we sought this well. We fought long and hard to reach it, and we too made a wish. Our wish was to be the greatest of warriors, but we were tricked. The well then robbed my brothers and myself of our sight, and forced us to guard the well, for all eternity. That was until you showed up and free us from this imprisonment" Ron thought about the wish, but then it hit him. It was an evil well that would consume him and the girls for their desire to go home. He drew the lotus blade and said, "How many people have been claimed by this thing? It won't claim us. Evil spirit of the well, I wish you destroyed!" He shouted the last part and thrust the sword into the well. With a death wail the liquid in the well shot straight to the sky and turned into nothingness.

"Such sacrifice, they truly are the greatest of warriors." One of the archers said. The group was already out of hearing range and collected their clothes.

"We lost a chance to go home," Bonnie sighed as she rubbed a gun. Ron had his gi and geta on, "It was an evil spirit. We would have been slaves to its will." Yori had also put her ninja gi on; she had a twinge of pink on her cheeks from the fact that she was seen almost completely naked.

"Well, we can still keep looking. There has to be a way back." Kim said as they reached the small motorboat. They took off for the mainland, and other ways to return home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: It's time for the usual disclaimer to make sure I don't get sued. I don't own Kim Possible or Samurai Jack. Neither does my co-writer shadowwriter329. Now let's get on with the show.**

* * *

**-Episode IX-**

The gang found themselves in a little town in a thick forest. It was mid day and Yori saw a bar not far from them. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bonnie asked.

"Why would it not be? I found some herbs that would make a great tea. All we need is hot water." Yori said in a simple manner.

Bonnie snorted, "Lets see, every time we find a town or city, hell even just a forest we run into those idiots that call themselves bounty hunters. A bar is a place where said bounty hunters hang out. As well as thugs, gangsters, and any other baddie that would not even think for a second to cash in on our bounties."

"You know Yori Bonnie has a point." Kim said. "We have been getting into fight with these bounty hunters for two weeks straight. I rather not deal with any right now. Lets find some water and boil it over a fire."

"We should be fine. It would be quicker this way. I am sure they would be honored to serve us." And with that Yori went to the door.

"If we find someone on this Aku infested earth that has any more honor then us then I will kiss Kim." Bonnie muttered.

Yori didn't hear her but both Kim and Ron did and both were blushing, though for different reasons. Inside was crazy music with a lot of beat to it. Next to the door was a large female ape in a green dress dancing to the music of the jukebox, swinging a spike mace on a chain around. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the crazy alien.

They four noticed that everyone was looking at them. Yori went to the bar while the other three found and empty table. Ron looked around everyone was still eyeing them and he was glad that Yori made straw hats for everyone. It helped keep the sun off their head and hide their faces when needed. When Yori stood at the front of the bar the bartender, who was clearing a mug, grunted. "What you want?"

"Hot water please," Yori said.

The bartender just stared before he started her water. A minute later he let a teapot with steam flowing from the spout on the counter. Yori thanked him and went back to their table. After the herbs mixed with the water Yori poured the tea into small cups and they lifted them to drink. Well the girls took their drinks; Ron was stopped as an alien pounded the table.

"You have balls showing up here," the alien said, which was pretty much a fish walking on his tail fins. "You better finish that drink before you lose your head." The fish said before he shot it tongue out and lapped most of the tea in one go.

Ron frowned losing his tea while Bonnie was glaring at Yori, knowing where this was going. The fish slammed what looked like an I-pad on the table; the image split into four and showed all of their faces. "You all have two googleplex on your heads. That's a lot of cash, and we're cashing in."

It was then did everyone else, beside the bartender and the still dancing/mace swinging ape, was around the group. The group groaned as one while Ron poured him self another cup of tea. As he pour the group of bounty hunters armed themselves. Some were drawing swords and other blades. Some pulled out an axe and another one a mace. Several guns were drawn and loaded. One cocking his laser shotgun as Ron finishes pouring his tea. What happen next was so fast no one knew what happen.

Yori spun in her chair and slashed with her sword. Ron drew the lotus blade and slash at the three behind him. Kim use her weapons to slam into the stomachs of the two behind her, as the hunched forward she spun them up and slammed the blunt side into their faces. Bonnie shot the two behind her in the knees caps. And as the fell to the floor in pain she shot them in the balls. She was really in a bad mood.

The bartender gasped at the group got up after they finish their tea, ignoring the group of groaning but still alive aliens, and walked out the door. Taking one last look at the dancing ape as they did.

* * *

Outside some one shouted, "Samurai Ron!"

Ron looked across the street and asked, "Chewbacca?"

"This you?" The strange small creature that looked like a wookie asked as he pulled out a wanted poster. "I don't think that's chewie Ron." Bonnie groaned as the man finished checking the poster. "Yeah, it you." The strange, male creature then yelled a battle cry and started to rush Ron alone. Ron was able to dodge and quickly toss the diminutive creature outside of the town.

"What a strange man." Yori said as they continued to walk through town towards its entrance. "Maybe I should call myself Ron Solo?" Ron joked, but was shot down by Bonnie. "This isn't the time to joke! We're being hunted on a world where these freaks can walk around like they own the place!"

"Rockwaller-san is correct, and though the straw hats I have made help, they cannot fully conceal one's identity. Just as that strange little man had recognized us." Yori said as they passed the still passed the unconscious wookie-like creature.

"SAMURAI RON!" They gang looked to see whose voice shrieked, and noticed a strange cybernetic white monkey jumping up and down on a branch, ready to fight. Ron groaned, "Why does it have to be a monkey?" He drew his sword anyways.

"Look at it this way Ron," Kim said. "You know have something to keep them away."

Before Ron could say anything else, the monkey shot its metal finger connected to a long cable that wrapped around his sword. With a tug the lotus blade was sent flying out of his hands and into a tree branch.

The monkey wiped the metal finger around and nearly hit Ron who managed to duck. The monkey jumped at him but Kim got in the way. The two fought, Kim blocking his metal claws with her weapons and trying to counter attack, though the monkey was too agile and dodge them all.

Ron held up his hand and the lotus blade shook in the branch before it pulled itself free and flew into his hands. Kim got a lucky blow and sent the monkey into a tree. It shook it self free and saw Ron with the lotus blade. It screeched and jumped into the air at him. Ron jumped after him and the two met in mid air. A flash of steel and the two landed on their feet. After a minute no one moved before the monkey's eyes went wide and it metal hands were cut off and a deep gash appeared on his chest. The monkey fell defeated. The group sighed in relief. Before they could even get their breath, a bear in a strange red suit and a parka shot through towards them. It was snarling and struck at Bonnie, who was saved by Ron. "Don't we a ever get a break?" Bonnie said as she and Ron got up while Kim and Yori were busy dodging strikes from the bear's fierce claws. The earth seemed to tremble a small portion before a giant worm like creature shot up from the earth itself. "Apparently not Bon-bon." Ron slashed at the worm, but it replicated itself as a cat like man on an elephant like creature came charging in, shooting at them.

"Me and my big mouth." Bonnie groaned as Kim, Ron, and Yori were still busy with their foes. Ron was slashing at the worm while Yori and Kim tried to get a good blow on the black bear, and Bonnie was dodging lead bullets and laser bolts while firing back at the hunter. Bonnie ducked and weaved as the hunter fired his guns at her. She manage to get behind a tree which too the blunt of the attacks. She grabbed her new rifle she got and leaned around and aimed. Seeing her chance as the hunter aimed as well fire her laser gun and knock the gun from his hands. Another shot to the elephant like creature in the forehead, causing it to rear backwards in pain and the hunter to fall off. The elephant as still fine as it thick skin protected it from great amount of damage. The hunter whistled and the elephant charged at Bonnie. Even if it seemed bigger then a 'real' elephant and hand more legs it had a bigger weakness. Bonnie aimed for the large eyes and shot them both sending both laser bolts to the brain. The elephant roared in pain before it fell and slid right before Bonnie's feet dead.

The hunter saw this and chuckle sheepishly before he ran for his life. He did get a shot to his ass from Bonnie. She growled in annoyance before she turned to see how the others were doing.

Kim and Yori were working to dodge the bear's claws. Beside the cloths and higher thinking skills it looked and acted like a normal bear. They kept out of reach of it claws and paws while to came up with a plan. Kim kicks the bear's snout and he growled angrily at her before it went to attack. As it was focus on Kim Yori went for her attack. High in the air she held her sword and slashed the front of the bear. The bear took a step back to avoid the blow. Though his hat spilt in two and his shirt was cut and part of his face and body were cut and bleeding. The bear ran seeing as they were more trouble then they are worth.

The metal bugs were giving Ron a hard time. Every time he cut them in half the bug just gained a head on the pieces and kept attack, true they were getting smaller but they were gaining numbers. He was lucky he was gaining an edge and started to win even if he was getting frustrated.

* * *

In Aku's base, he watched the fights in his image in the flame like walls. He growled in annoyance as they group won all of their fights. "Worthless bounty hunters," he snarled, as he turned unable to watch anymore. "Is there no fighting style that can defeat his?" the boy and the group was becoming a pain. Only Samurai Jack was bigger then them and he was alone in his fights. He was better then them in every way. Besides him the only one that was better was…then Aku got a look of understanding and grinned evilly. "Yes, only one fighting style could defeat theirs."

* * *

"I'm getting really tired of this." Ron said somewhat darkly, and the girls agreed. They had done this for a good amount of time, and they were all very cranky. They had finished the fight, and Ron had essentially slaughtered the foul worms. They had begun to move on to another town as they heard something snap. Ron looked down to see the portion of the geta that secured itself to his foot had snapped. Ron just couldn't take it anymore, and with a yell had thrown the geta sandal at the wanted poster with a yell. The sandal had hit the I-pad looking poster, but it did no damage. "Wow, I didn't think he'd get that angry." Kim said as Ron had begun to breathe deeply. "I just lost my temper for a bit. I'll be fine."

"I think we need to gain some rest. To ease our anger and so we may-" Yori never got to finish as suddenly a beam of energy shot from the poster and hit the geta. The geta was repaired, but the beam kept moving. It formed what appeared to be flesh and cloth as the image of a man was being formed. When it finished forming it appeared as a young man with a fierce and evil expression, his black hair in a topknot, and his clothes was the same as Ron's gi, but in the colors of red and black. His eyes were black and crimson, but despite the evil aura that spoke of death and destruction, he looked very familiar to Ron and Yori. "Okay so who are you?" Kim asked eyeing the new comer.

"I am Jack." The man said.

Kim and Bonnie raised an eyebrow while Ron and Yori were thinking. "Okay a samurai named Jack. That must be a first." Bonnie said.

Ron and Yori went wide-eyed. He looked like the painting and statue at Yamanouchi. He looked like Toshimiru. Yori got angry, "What trick is this? How do you look like Toshirmiru?"

The man laughed, "I am the son of Aku's magic and all of your hatred deep inside of you. I am formed like the great master of Samurai Jack. I have all of his skills and power. You are all outclassed here."

The group was now nervous. Now Aku has brought someone that might be able to beat them. They all hated this though none more the Yori. "How dare Aku ruin the name of Toshirmiru?! I will strike you down and cleanse his good name!" She said as she drew her sword. The others drew their weapons as Dark Jack laughed.

"I am more skilled then you, and my purpose is to destroy you all!"

He then drew his sword, which looked just like Ron's, before he gave a battle cry and jumped into the air ready to strike. Ron transformed the Lotus Blade into a shield and defended the attack. Bonnie shot a few rounds at the evil form of Jack who simply blocked them all and rushed her. Before he could lash out with a kick, Kim attempted to slice him with one of her tonfa blades, but he dodged and kicked her in the gut. "KP!" Ron shifted the Lotus Blade back into sword mode and struck at him. He jumped and almost took Bonnie's head off, if Yori hadn't had thrown a few ninja stars at him. Yori got in close, alongside Ron, and the two of them tried to finish the being. Evil Jack knocked Yori away with a kick and blocked Ron's strike. Ron gritted his teeth as he tried to push Jack back. The man just laughed before he pushed hard and knocked Ron to the ground. Ron looked up to see Jack about to stab his sword into his heart. But Jack then ducked under a sword swing by Yori. His topknot was hit and his hair came undone. With it sticking up he looked like his hair was black flame.

Jack growled out before he spun and attacked Yori. She moved to dodge his blows. After several swings he final caught her arm ripping her gi and making her arm bleed. It was not a too serious of a cut but she was force to jump back from his attack. Before he pushed his advantage, Kim and Ron tried to double-team him. Even then Jack was easily blocking all of their blows and even got a few of his on them.

Kim as she was cut in the legs, slowing her down. Her outfit was ripped from cut and near misses. She can see why they guy defeated Aku before if his skill has anything to play by. They were just lucky that his sword couldn't change like Ron's could, or they would be in an even worst fit. Ron panted as he was cut across the chest his hair all messed up. He was really worried, this guys was just like the real deal. Even if he had the real lotus blade Jack was a master while Ron was not that good no matter what had happen so far or what the other girls say.

Bonnie fired two shot at Jack but he blocked them. Sparks flew from the blade and hit the forest floor. The dry grass lit on fire and it started to spread. As Jack came running at her she fire some more to keep him away but he blocked those, causing more fires, and went to stab her. Ron appeared and tackled Jack to the ground away form Bonnie. He was kicked away before Jack swung his sword at him. Ron ducked and the tree behind him was cut down instead.

Ron jumped on top of it and Jack followed. Kim and Yori jumped after them to help, while Bonnie growled out in anger but did not move. She could not take a shot as he just blocked them and make things worst and she did not want to hit the others. She felt useless right now. 'How can we defeat him if we can barely hit him?' Bonnie thought as the evil copy of Jack managed to throw Ron down while spin kicking Yori and Kim. As soon as the three teens were falling towards the ground, Bonnie took a few shots and went to catch one of them. Kim and Yori managed to line themselves to land on the ground properly while Ron managed to catch a branch. "Dammit, this guy's as tough as the original!" Ron swore as once again the evil version of Yamanouchi's founder rushed to him with the fake sword in hand. Ron and Jack traded slashes and parried each other, but Ron was starting to weaken. Bonnie fired a few more shots at Jack, but he deflected them all. Ron tried to get in another shot, but missed as Evil Jack jumped and slammed his foot in Ron's head. Fortunately for Ron, Kim and Yori started the assault again getting the enemy off his head. Kim had crossed her weapons and lock with Jack's blade. She gritted her teeth trying to keep it in place. Yori made her move and attack Jack. However he removed one hand from his blade and caught Yori's wrist. He lashed out a kick and sent her off the tree trunk. He pushed Kim backward and she landed next to Yori.

Jack jumped into the air, sword up high ready to finish them. Bonnie fired at Jack, forcing him to block the strike and give time for Kim and Yori to escape unharmed. Ron charged and the two swordsmen started another dance of swords. Ron attacked and parried and fought his hardest. Jack was easily blocking his blows and attacking with his own attacks. Ron gritted his teeth the few times he was hit but he was able to land a few blows as well. They jumped away from each other panting from the fights.

The rest of the gang regrouped together and eyed Jack. He was but and hit a few times

During the whole fight and while panting he was still in better condition then his opponents, each one of them was on their last legs and would not last must longer. It didn't help that the fire has spread and formed a ring of fire around them.

Jack gave a battle cry and charged again. Ron did the same and the two blades struck. Ron closed his eyes as he strained to keep Jack from killing him. He opened his eyes and found a strange sight. Ron went for a horizontal blow while Jack went for a overhead blow. This made it so Ron could see his refection on his own blade and saw his eyes replacing Jack's own. Ron saw the anger on the face and could see it as his own. Ron eyes went wide and got as look of understanding. He closed his eye, not out of strain but to calm his mind.

Then to everyone's surprise, Ron jumped and sheathed the Lotus blade. "This fight's over." Ron said as he breathed heavily. The girls and even the evil copy they were fighting were surprised the statement. "You think this is over? It won't be over until I kill you all!"

"You are created from our rage and hatred. I see it now, and the anger is gone. You no longer exist." Ron said as he simply closed his eyes and breathed deeply. This confused everyone, but the evil Jack ignored the girls and now focused on Ron. "You'll see how real the steel of my blade is!" With a battle cry, the evil Jack just rushed and ignored the girls, who were trying to defend Ron. "Ron!" They called out with worried looks as the evil copy was just to fast for them. Evil Jack continued forward, but just as he made it to Ron, he vanished. Turned to smoke and vanished just as Ron took a deep breathe out.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked as they saw the entire area suddenly change from a burning battlefield to the forest they were in before. Kim and Yori were also somewhat confused, but Kim kept walking and looking around. "What happened to the fire, and the damage to the trees?"

"Did Ron-kun win?" Yori asked as she noticed that there were no wounds on her, or anyone else's, bodies. Ron opened his eyes and calmly said, "I'm starting to get annoyed at Aku's tricks. Let's get some rest in a town, and then we can search for a way home." They then left to find shelter, and a potential way to return to their time once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while since I updated this, but I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack or Kim Possible, and this was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

* * *

**-Episode X-**

"Aye, I know of such a thing, but a tale must be told. A fisherman's tale." A large man in a raincoat and beard said. Ron and the girls were now at a port town somewhere in the world. It wasn't that dark, but the sun was setting. They were sitting in a tavern with a group of other people, listening to the man as well. "The Triceraquin, the most elusive creature of the sea."

"All right, who ordered the green teas?" Yori and Ron held their hands up when the elderly waitress started passing out the drink orders, including a large mug of something for the fisherman. The fisherman continued as the waitress left, "But I caught one once. It was seven years ago off Tempest Point. I braved those waters for three days without a single bite, but on the third day something bit, something big. On this point you have to trust me, for I let the Triceraquin go." This got murmurs of complaints from the other patrons, but the gang simply listened on. "Pipe down ya gullysacks! Yes, I let him go, but he told me of a secret city, hidden at the bottom of the ocean, Oceanus, and the treasure within it, a machine that can traverse time. It would take a brave man to make the trip, for the waters of Tempest Point are not for the meek, but you look like a brave group. A brave group indeed." Ron and the others finished their drinks, and paid with the money they collected over time and through odd jobs. "Thanks for the story." Kim and Bonnie were right behind Ron and Yori. "Well, let's head back to the inn, and see if we can get a boat."

"Agreed Possible-san. We would be in most trouble without one. We must also check to make sure that the weather is good for our departure tomorrow." Yori said, keeping an eye out for any bounty hunters along with Ron. "I just want to get home, make sure Stoppable beats Aku, and then live without the threat of an ultimate evil." Bonnie kept a hand on her guns when she spoke. "Yeah, and then we can get on with our lives." Ron finished wistfully as they made it to the Inn they were staying at.

* * *

Bonnie let out a deep sigh as she sat in the water. They were lucky that the inn had a hot spring in the back and it was cheap. The girls were enjoying a nice soak before they were to take a boat tomorrow. "I can say one thing about the Japanese they know a good way to relax."

Yori smiled, "I agree, Aku has kept much of Japan culture even in this time period."

Kim sank into the water and let out a sigh of her own, "After all the hell we went through we needed this."

"Tell me about it," Bonnie said, she was not used to even half of the thing that Kim, Yori and Ron were use to doing. If her life wasn't on the line she wouldn't even bother. "Remind me when we get back home and Ron beat that oversize ink blot that I take a trip to Japan and try one of those hot springs."

Ron sighed as he had a towel around his waist to get into the hot spring. He just finished making sure the boat was tied and everything else was ready for tomorrow. He felt like a nice hot soak would relax his muscles from all the fighting he had been through. He just opens the door when he wondered where the girls were. He found his answer.

The girls turned when they heard the door open and both Ron and the girls stop and stared at one another. While Ron still had his towel on the girl were sitting in the water with their breast showing. Ron blushed and had a small nosebleed at the free show.

The girls finally reacted and cover themselves, Kim blushing embarrassed, Bonnie out of anger even if she was blushing, and Yori did it more because the others were doing it and even then Yori was doing it half-heartedly. "Ron why are you here?" Kim asked.

"Uhhhhh," was all the Ron could say before Bonnie pulled out one of her guns with one arm still wrapped around her breast and he went from red to pale. He ran with a scream as Bonnie fired a few shot at him, making a hole in his towel as he ran.

"Bonnie, stop that," Kim said.

Bonnie shrugged "I do not know about you but I think he got enough of a free show. He could have at least dropped his towel and give us a peek before I shot him."

Yori, who removed her hands but hope that Ron would come back then said, "Where did you hide that gun?"

"Did you really think I'd be unarmed? If there's one thing this Aku infested world taught me is to be prepared for anything." Yori and Kim could agree to the statement, but it didn't answer the question itself. They finished the bath, and Ron finally got a chance to try the hot spring himself. _'Damn, that was weird. I thought it was the guy's time when I entered.'_ Ron managed to get out after hearing a bunch of giggles and noticing that there were a lot of women coming around. Meanwhile, Yori had checked the times and noticed, "I believe that Ron-kun was right to enter the hot springs at the time."

"How the hell is Stoppable right in entering when it's the women's time?" Kim checked and seemed to sweat-drop when she noticed it. "Uh, It was the guy's time." Ron rushed into the room, without noticing his towel falling off as he closed the door. He turned around and the girls blushed, before Bonnie almost shot him towards the bathroom so he could put his gi on. "I think you got your wish Bonnie." Kim was blushing as she said this.

* * *

The next day had come and they put the memories of yesterday behind them. It was good weather, and Yori had said they would have good sailing weather. After what supplies they had were on board they set sail for Tempest Point. About three days had passed, and the fisherman was right. Tempest Point was not for normal sailing. It started as a normal day, but the storm came almost immediately out of nowhere.

Ron groaned as he woke up. The first thing he saw was water above him. He closed his eyes before he snapped them open in shock. The last thing he remembered was the fact their boat was capsized and they all were sinking into the water. But as he sat up he found that he could breath, and they he was not in the water at all. He looked around. He did not know where they were, seeing the girls on the pink fleshy ground, and there was what looked like a dome made of glass above them keeping the water out.

He got up as the girls started to groan and wake up. He pressed his face to the glass, feeling it was a strong, flexible membrane, and saw a wondrous sight. They were deep underwater, and Ron looked at see that they were inside some sort of fish with tentacles under the body. The girl woke up and was next to him looking out. "Great not only do we not find this city but get eaten by a fish." Bonnie said.

"I wonder if this is how Jonah felt like when he got swallowed by the whale." Kim mused as she looked down at the fish.

The gang watched the water outside, seeing as there was nothing else to do really. Then Ron spotted something a ways off, and they were heading towards it. As it got closer the gang was in awe. It was a large city under the water. Many towers with domes and lights were everywhere. The gang laughed and cheered before Ron and Kim hugged seeing as they found the place. Then Ron noticed something. "Wait no!" he cried running from Kim and pressing his face against he glass as the fish kept swimming through and pass the city.

The girls turned and watched in horror as they city was getting farther and farther away. Ron ran to the front of the fish and started to hit it. "No, no stop! We need to turn around."

Just then the fish made a sound and turned to the right. The gang was confused when Ron looked down. His foot was on a ball of flesh with a line leading to the front. There was one right next to it. He removed his foot before he stepped on the other ball. The fish turned the other way now. Ron smirked before he made the fish turn around towards the city as the girls cheered. "Maybe now we can finally go home!" Bonnie cheered as they figured out how to navigate the fish, but it stopped as they recognized the next problem: How do they get in? They were inside a fish that could carry multiple people, but they had no way of getting into the sunken city itself. That is until Ron got them stuck on some weird green goop that seemed to suck on the fish. "Ron, I really don't like the sound of that." Kim was anxious as the sucking started to draw them towards the center of the fish, before they fell down a tube. "I guess that's how we get in?" Bonnie said, grateful that they hadn't become dinner. "I believe we have overlooked the possibilities, but let us proceed with caution in our investigation for the time machine." Yori and Ron took lead once more as they began their search. Bonnie grabbed her handguns out and kept an eye with Kim behind them. They marveled a bit at how the city was constructed, but they kept an eye open in case of hostilities. They had journeyed a decent bit, but didn't find anything that looked like a time machine yet. "Is this an elevator?" Ron asked as the gang stepped inside a large circular room. The door shut like an elevator door would, but the room was being filled with water. They started to panic, but the door wouldn't open. They held their breath as the water quickly filled the room. Then the room moved higher up to another door. Water leaked through a bit before it opened, with four soaked teens gasping for air. They then saw the strangest sight: green men and women with fish like scales and strange clothes. Their heads had trident like structures, but they seemed friendly enough. The one in front, seeing as his clothes were different they believe he was some sort of leader, bent down and offered Ron his hand. Ron took it and was helped up. "Hello little ones, don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. Tell us what's your names." His voice was high and seemed to echo.

"I'm Ron Stoppable, this is Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller and Yori." Ron said pointing to each of them.

Yori bowed to the group, "Forgive our trespassing but we have-"

"Well, Ron, Kim, Bonnie and Yori welcome. Welcome to Oceanus." As he said this, a door open up and the group got a close view of the city through the glass dome. The many towers that looked like coral with the glass domes on top with many lights, it was an even better sight then their first look.

The leader lead the group along, walking pass a fountain as he said. "We are the Triceraquin, the amphibious beings that reside here."

"Congratulations on surviving your journey," one said.

Another one then added, "Yeah and without gills too," he rubbed part of his neck showing his gills. "Good show chaps."

"Come my friends you must be tired," the leader while one added, "And hungry too."

"We were just about to sit down for supper. I am sure we have room and food for a few more."

The leader then leaded them into another room. When the door open they found a large black table fill with many dishes of different seafood. Yori was very happy at this, seeing as seafood was her favorite dish. "Sushi," Yori said as her stomach growls. They all sat down as Yori eagerly started to eat the sushi. The gang knew of it as well, especially Ron since he had trouble trying to get some from the Yamanouchi cafeteria lady. They ate well, but couldn't help but wonder why they were so friendly. "Um, I'm wondering why you're being so friendly to us? No offense."

"We take no offense. Oceanus was originally above the ocean, as we are amphibious. Oceanus was a vibrant metropolis with trade around the world, but as you see it is difficult to have guests now." The leader answered Bonnie's question. She was still cautious, as was Kim, but they understood that they might welcome the company that makes it to their city. Ron got curious and asked, "How did your city get to the bottom of the ocean? If you don't mind me asking."

"We don't. As I've said, we were once above the ocean as a trade city. We could offer items found above or below the ocean depths, but our ancestors angered a great being. Aku was jealous of our prosperity and decided to sink Oceanus to the bottom of the ocean, where we stay today." Ron could picture what they might have gone through, "I'm sorry for bringing up some bad memories."

"It's in the past." The leader said, "So tell me, why did you all come here?"

Kim took a drink before she started, "We heard a tale from a fisherman that he caught one of you seven years ago but released him."

The leader seems to think a bit, "yes I do recall a friend of mine saying that he was captured but was released. I take it you learn of our city through him."

Ron nodded, "Yes he also said that you guys might have-"

"A time machine?" finished one of the Triceraquin.

The others were shocked! Still wondering if it was real? "You heard of it?" Yori asked.

The leader laughed, "Heard of it? It's ours."

"We built it."

"How did you guys do it?" Bonnie asked unable to help herself.

"It was an accident really," the leader said. "We never really had a use for it anyway."

The gang grinned, "Can you guys take us there?" Ron asked.

The leader nodded, "But of course. But first eat and then rest. We will take you tomorrow."

The gang ate and had their fill happy knowing that they were finally going home.

* * *

The next day came, and they were prepared to go home. They rode with the Triceraquin leader as they had made the preparations to use it. Once they came to the location the gang was put in the machine itself. They looked around and noticed pads similar to the fish. They then noticed that there wasn't enough space. "I'm sorry, but only one can go at a time, but who should go first?" The leader said, as they started to debate who should be first? "I'll go first, I want to go home and see my mom." Bonnie said, but was shot down by Yori. "Rockwaller-san, I believe Ron-kun should go first. If he goes and defeats Aku, then the world will be alright upon our return."

"I agree with miss Yori. Ron should be the first to go through." The leader added. Ron was self-conscious, but agreed. "Ron, are you sure? We don't know if this'll work, and we don't know where Aku is in our time."

"It's alright KP. I'm willing to take a risk to help you and the others. Let's get started." Ron then was sent into the time machine and put his hands on the panels while stepping in the middle. The Triceraquin got out and went to the controls. Kim, Bonnie and Yori waited in the fish where they could breath. They were pressing on the controls. One looked at his leader with a look that Ron could not place. It looked almost like, guilt?

The leader looked at his fellow Triceraquin before he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he got a determined look. Ron and the others were confused as the leader hit a few keys. The machine reacted and Ron found that his hands trapped in some type of tube and the floor came up to his waist. "Hey what is going on?" Ron shouted.

"I am sorry Ron but the need of the many outweigh the need of the few." The leader said in a sad voice.

"I do not understand," Yori cried from the fish, "Why have you betrayed us? What have we done to make you do this?"

"Damn it, I knew something was up," Muttered Bonnie. "I would shoot them here and now if it didn't mean drowning."

Kim growl as she watched, unable to do anything. The leader then said, "I am sorry but you must understand we had no choice."

All was quite till Ron spotted a large black pool a ways off. Then something shot up from it and quickly formed into Aku. **"Ah ha ha, you have fallen into my trap and are at my mercy little samurai!" **Aku said as he held the sphere containing Ron. "Aku!" The Triceraquins just looked ashamed, but did nothing as Aku peered inside. **"Did you not think that I would not catch you?"**

"We are sorry for the deception, but please understand." The leader said as the group saw the fisherman that mentioned the Triceraquin appear, but it wasn't really a fisherman. It was a Triceraquin man in disguise. "We had no choice." He said as Kim and the others glared at them. "Why?"

"Aku gave us a bargain we couldn't refuse. If we offered the samurai to him, then he would allow our city to return to the surface." Aku simply laughed. **"Yes, and now I have you! You shall perish Samurai Ron."** Aku said before he poked a small hole in the sphere. From that small hole water poured into the sphere, and would continue until Ron either drowned or was rescued. The Triceraquin leader shifted his foot around before speaking. "Now that you have the samurai, will you please uphold your end of the deal?" Aku seemed thoughtful for a moment, but it was just an act. **"No, you shall remain at the bottom of the sea until I see fit."** The Triceraquin looked at Aku in horror, Yori then said, "You can not make deals with Aku he has no honor and never keeps his word."

The Triceraquin tried to reason with the demon, "But my lord you promised."

Aku looked down at them **"It seems that I,"** he then got into their faces **"CHANGED MY MIND!"**

He then laughed like the Triceraquin talked with angry looks, "We have be deceived"

"The samurai and his friends were right."

"This can not stand, revenge."

The three Triceraquin press a button on their cloths and send a signal through the points on their heads. Aku was laughing as he taunted the girls. **"Once the little Samurai is dead, you will feel my wrath, but I am not without a little mercy. Join me as my personal enforcers and I will make it worth your while."**

The girls glared, "Really, all this to kill Ron," Kim said. "Too scared to fight him on dry land where he can hurt you."

Yori growled at Aku, "I will never join you. My honor will never be used for your evil."

Bonnie really wish she could shot him, even if it could not hurt him it was more to take her anger on him.

Aku frowned but before he could respond he notice something. Many Triceraquin soldiers with shell like helmets were swimming towards them. They held guns shaped like fish loaded with that looked like spear head. They fired at Aku. Aku did not seem worried as he shifted and melted into the sand. Then many long black tails that looked like a mix between seaweed and dragon tails with a spade ends expect for two with had a single eye that burned above it.

The soldiers kept swimming and were captured. Aku toyed with them as he strangled then smashed them into one another or toward stonewalls. Aku then notice that they were not alone. Several fish the size of semi trucks were swimming at him, two Triceraquin soldiers on top. One was steering the fish the other was behind a turret that held many spearheads. They started to fire the spears at the mass of weeds that became Aku.

Aku sank back into the sand. The fish swam by before something massive appeared from the gorge. Aku in the form of a giant manta ray laughed before he flexed his wings and sent shock waves at the group. The fish and soldiers were sent flying and crashed into cliffs and some into the city.

The leader and his fellow Triceraquin were watching. "The first waved have fallen."

"Hopefully the second will succeed."

A new group was moving towards Aku. The new fish was giant puffer fish with massive spike on them. Inside, were two Triceraquin soldiers controlling the fish. They narrowed their eyes at Aku before they went on with their attack. The puffer fish grew in size before the spikes were sent flying. They hit Aku and exploded. The soldiers smirked seeing as they got their target. One Triceraquin tried to see through the smoke before it clear and Aku was shown unharmed. **"Fools! Nothing can hurt Aku."** Aku then shifted into a giant squid and started to destroy parts of the city using the puffer fish as well. The soldiers that were in the puffer fish were squeezed to death. "We have to run, but first." The leader said as he piloted the fish to where Ron was as Aku was busy. Aku didn't notice the samurai was missing from his watery grave, until it was after he was rescued. "Please forgive us Ron, we had hoped that we can return to the surface."

"We've got to go towards Aku!" Ron pointed, but that statement surprised the Tricerquin. "Go back? Are you daft!"

"Aye, Aku's just to strong." Said another, but Ron wouldn't back down. "I have the only weapon in the world, possibly the universe that can harm him. Just trust me."

"Hai, trust us as we have trusted you." Yori added as they saw the Triceraquins looking at each other. In the end they decided to trust Ron and turn towards Aku. The fish was ready and running towards the squid like Aku, who was attempting to destroy Oceanus and the Triceraquin race before Ron was shot out like a bullet towards Aku. Aku had seen the fish carry everyone swimming at him so he had his jaw wide open with his eyes closes to finish them off. Because of this he never knew Ron was coming at him. Ron shot into Aku's mouth and stabbed through the other side. Aku screamed, **"AHHH THE SWORD!"**

Ron was floated in the water before the fish came around and he was back with the gang. Aku's form sparked and 'bled' darkness, as he seemed to fall apart. He then began to swirl about. "We will met again little samurai soon very soon." And then he was gone.

* * *

It was dawn on the surface of the ocean as the glass domes broke the surface. After they stopped a door open to see the gang and the Triceraquin watching the sunrise, for the Triceraquin the first time in many years. "It is beautiful," the leader said.

The gang agreed and the Triceraquin looked guilty. The leader then said "Ron…I…we are sorry…we betrayed you." They looked at him. "My people have been at the bottom of the sea for so long and when Aku came to us…"

Yori smiled at them, "Aku influence runs deep, and even those of good heart can be tempted."

The Triceraquin nodded, "There wasn't a time machine was there?" kim asked feeling that she already knew that answer.

The leader shook his head, "No, we are truly sorry." He looked at them, "Is there anyway we can make it up to you?"

The Triceraquin had nervous smiles on their faces, wanting to earn their forgiveness. Ron thought about it "We could use a ride to land." He said.

Yori then had a sheepish smile on her face, "And there might be one other thing."

* * *

A few days later the gang was traveling through a forest when their stomachs growled. The groups smiled as Yori and Ron removed their pack and paced them on the ground. The unwrapped them so show two large piles of different sushi. The group sat down and enjoy more of the food their friends the Triceraquin gave them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo, sorry for the long wait for fans of Samurai Ron. It completely slipped my mind to update this, and some of my other works with my co-writer shadowwriter329. These Include: multiple chapters of Shinobi of Winx, One more chapter of Samurai Ron, and a chapter or two of Konoha's Darkstalkers. I once again apologize for the long delay.**

**Disclaimer: Never Owned Samurai Jack or Kim Possible, this is a fanfiction and disclaims itself. I also mentioned my co-writer above, shadowwriter329, and he deserves half the credit of writing this.**

* * *

**-Episode XI-**

The gang was walking through a field on a cloudy and windy day. The only sound was the leaves of the tree and grass blowing in the wind. They overheard the panting of what seemed to be a dog or wolf, but it did not pursue the potential prey.

"I really wish we had a car or something. My feet are killing me."

"Bonnie, you've been complaining for a while. We don't have a car, and I doubt a person would be willing to sell from the group that's pretty much on Aku's hit list." Yori sighed at Kim's berating. While Bonnie had proven to be a great ally in battle, she still was not used to some of the conditions that they were forced to endure, mainly the lack of comforts. Ron and the others did their best to keep warm from the cold wind. "Come" was a voice they heard on the wind, but it was just the wind.

"Look, we've still got a ways to go to the next town."

"Come," The wind repeated after Ron said his peace. "Did you hear that Ron-kun?" Yori asked, but they shook off the voice as the wind playing tricks on their mind. "Come to me." This time they couldn't ignore it. They looked around with hands on their weapons. "Who's there?" Ron cried but only an owl flew out of it nest in a tree. They looked around and saw no one while they kept hearing the wind saying, "Come," over and over again. "Show yourself," Yori said she they drew their weapons ready for any ambush that might be there.

"Is this one of Aku tricks?" Kim asked as they moved on.

"I don't think so," Ron answered, "It feels, I don't know, familiar."

"Come to me," the wind cried again.

"Let's find this voice then," Bonnie said, "It's starting to get on my nerves."

They ran toward where the voice kept getting louder. They were lead to another bunch of hills, but these were different. They were black and burnt looking all covered with ash. Many plants that were there were dead and steam rose every now and again for some reason.

"We must be close to some kind of volcanic activity." Kim said as she looked around.

Yori picked up some of the burnt and ashy ground of the black in front of them and scooped some up. She felt it before she let it blow in the wind, "A great evil has ravaged this land."

"Aku," muttered Ron.

"Yes," Said the wind, "Come to me."

They went on. They saw what looked like bone of animals and people or aliens half that died in this place weapons near them, like they died in battle. They were on edge ready for anything. They then went over a hill and found many more bodies and some vehicles all old and damage. A jagged mountain stood at the end towing over them. "Looks like trouble," Ron said.

"Keep your guard up, who knows what's waiting for us." Kim said as they started to walk till they were at the foot of the mountain.

"Come to me." The voice beckoned still, and they decided to climb the mountain.

"This would be a lot easier with my grappling hair dryer."

"Who in the world turns a hair dryer into a grappling gun?" Bonnie was getting irritable at the fact that she was climbing without any gear. This was more of fear then actual irritation, as the drop got larger as they continued to climb.

"Look, let's just check this out, and if it is one of Aku's tricks, we'll be ready." Ron continued the pace, as he and Yori seemed the most adept at it. "How are you keeping up with the ninja-girl?"

"I went through some of the same training Bonnie." It was a simple answer, but it was true and implied his strength. They reached an area and were forced to drop down, but as soon as they did, they had to run as a group of spears were shot at them. They all managed to dodge as soon as they noticed. "Come to me."

"Whoever's calling us must think we're fools to keep going." The floor started to move and they had to look up, noticing a bunch of sharp crystals ready to impale them. "Fools we be Yori!" Ron said as they quickly ran towards the next room, in order to not get crushed and impaled. Seeing as they were not going to make it Ron drew the lotus blade and slice through one of the jagged crystals, leaving a gap where all four of them were able to jump through. They slid down a slid before landing in a heap. "Nice work Ron." Kim said as they got up.

"Try and not make it so close next time," Bonnie muttered.

"Come," the wind cried again.

They looked at a giant spider web blocking the only way. Yori thought the web looked faked so she grabbed one and saw it was a cord. It snapped and a new trap was sprung. Countless small jagged stones flew from the left and right, ready to slice anyone that dared to enter.

Bonnie glared at Yori who looked sheepish. Ron frowned before he got an idea. He lifted the lotus blade and made it turn into a giant dome shield that covered them all. "This should protect us."

The girl got under the shield and the slowly walked into the flying stones. They could hear the clanging as they stone hit the metal but the shield held. One thing Ron did not account for was space and all four was push together.

"I know you did this on purpose." Bonnie muttered as she was pressed against Ron's back. The other girls were pressed again him and each other while Ron was blushing as he felt them pressed against him.

"Sorry," he muttered, his face still red.

They reach the end of the room but it sloped and the ground was made of loose stones. They fell out of the shield and slid down. They continued to slide until they ran out of room. They free fell.

"Grab on to something!" Ron then grabbed a stone structure and Bonnie. Kim and Yori had done the same when and were hanging by a ledge.

"Next time there's a voice that tells us to come, we ignore it and leave, and don't you dare drop me!" Bonnie kept her hold on Ron for dear life, until what they were holding gave way and forced them to drop. Fortunately, there was a ledge that was big enough for people to move across.

"That was so close." Ron said as he looked down as he and the girls also looked. Bonnie gulped at the sight of the bones and rusted armor of warriors past. Kim then noticed something. "Don't you guys find it odd that we haven't passed a single skeleton that wasn't wearing armor or had a weapon."

"I have noticed that as well Possible-san, but for now we must continue on." Yori then pointed out pressurized steam coming from some vents, steam hot enough to burn on contact and strong enough to push a grown man off. They had to move quickly and dodge the steam. Kim and Bonnie were thankful for the flexible movements that cheerleading gave them, and Yori and Ron kept up with the skill of trained ninja. They were forced to stop at another death trap. The wall was curved to look like a demon's face. It mouth was opening and shutting it 'teeth' which were all jagged. They looked back to see the steam coving closer. They timed it just right and jumped as the mouth opened up. They avoided the steam and found several more mouth traps. Seeing as they were no longer pressured into making fast action because of the steam they took their time and jumped each mouth.

They were at the last one and they saw the outside of the mountain.

"Okay guys on three." Ron said and they nodded, "Ready…three!"

They jumped the last mouth together and found that there was no ground on the other side.

"I HATE YOU ROOONNN!" screamed Bonnie as they fell.

They fell and they saw a pit with spinning jagged stones. Ron was able to draw his sword and cut many of them and able to make the path roomier and safer for the others. They all landed at the bottom of the pit. They were panting hard before Bonnie got up.

"When I find out who is trying to kill us I will personally shot them in the balls."

Yori walked next to Bonnie. "What if it is a woman?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes as they got away from the pit hole, "Then they get knocked up by one of my guns."

Yori looked confused but they had no time to wonder. The cave started to rumble and they turned and saw lava pouring down the pit.

"Aw C'mon!" screamed Ron, "This is worst then any trap our villains have ever made for us."

They ran with the lava pouring down. They ran toward the edge of a lake of lava. Where there were many stepping-stones in the lake of lava that lead to a stone island. "We can make it." Yori said. Bonnie slid to a stop and knocked a helmet from a fallen warrior. It landed on one of the stone and it started to sink. They watched as it sank into the lava.

"If a helmet can do that I fear what we can do." Yori said.

Kim looked back as the lava coming closer to them, "No time we have to jump from rock to rock."

They jumped onto different rocks and they started to sink. They jump to another rock and they started to sink. They jump all the way to the last rock. It did not sink but floated all the way to the island. "Finally we can find whoever is trying to kill us." Bonnie muttered as they stepped off the rock and into the island. Lights appeared and what seemed like lava going to a single structure. It was human in build, yet it was made entirely of stone. The eyes of the structure seemed to open and it looked at the group. "Welcome to your doom." The group was prepared and Ron had the Lotus Blade in its sword from, and was ready to fight. Yori drew her weapons, as did Kim and Bonnie. The golem had a mace of rock and crystal and it smashed the weapon at Ron. The rock giant attack and the gang scattered. Ron ran right by the giant and slashes his side. The sword sparked as it scarp against the giant's side. The giant groaned and fell to his knees. "You have grown stronger. This is good."

He saw that the girls were about to attack when he smash his mace into the ground near them, sending them back, "Do not interfere. This is between two warriors."

Ron looked at the giant, "So this is what this is about. All those trap to only have the best warrior to fight for your entertainment."

The giant shook his head, "No this was all to test you. You have the power to defeat Aku. Your have grown strong and you have much to grow still. I set this test so you may grow and fight with me so you may become a master at Tai-Shing-Pwek-Quar."

Ron looked confused, "Who are you?"

The giant chuckled, "I suppose you do not recognize me Stoppable-san."

Ron went wide eye same as Yori. Only one person ever called Ron that, "Master sensei?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Yes, it is I Stoppable-san. I am the one who sent Yori to you with the Lotus Blade." Master Sensei said within the stone golem. Ron sheathed his sword and sat down. "Why did you lure these men to test me, and why are you a stone golem?"

"Stoppable-san, the ones that were lured here, I called to them, hoping you would be the one to answer. Yet they could not survive. As for why I am like this, long after I had sent Yori to bring the Lotus Blade to you, Aku attacked Yamanouchi. He sought to steal the Lotus Blade so it may never be used against him, but he was too late. I had warned the other students and said they could leave without being called cowards and shameful, but they did not. I was so filled with pride and sorrow at the dedication of my students. Aku came for me and decided to amuse himself by imprisoning me inside a crystal, to never truly live, yet never die. Inside the crystal I watched as his evil ravaged the world, but not all hope was lost. Through the years of training, I forced my own will into the earth, and forged the body you see before you."

"But what about the traps? Why have all those traps just to test Stoppable? Isn't killing him what Aku wants?" Bonnie asked, and Master Sensei looked to her and answered. Master sensei looked down at them all. "They were not meant to kill him even if many other warriors fell before them. For Stoppable-san to grow and become stronger he needed to be put through life or death challenges. With the training he was given he would have gotten through them. Now Stoppable-san needs to do one other thing in order to be a Tai-Shing-Pwek-Quar master. He must defeat me in mortal combat."

They all went wide eye.

"Master sensei no," Yori muttered with tears in her eyes. He was like a father or grandfather to her. Ron had nothing but respect for him and to be told he has to kill him.

Master sensei look down sadly at them. "Do not be afraid Yori-chan. It is beyond my time. If Stoppable-san defeats me not only will be become a master but I will be free from this prison. But it must be down with two warriors fighting with all their might."

Ron looked up before he gained a determined look. He drew the lotus blade and got into his stance. "Be ready Master sensei, for this will be our last fight."

Master sensei smiled, before he formed a katana made out of crystal. "Yes Stoppable-san. You must fight, remember: Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."

Ron understood and nodded. Then the tow charged into battle.

The girl stood at the side, knowing they could not interfere. Kim then asked Yori, "What was that saying just now?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah it didn't make any sense."

Yori could not take her eyes off the battle as they traded blows with their swords. "It is a saying at Yamanouchi. It is said that Toshimiru learned that from one of his masters. It means that one should never let fear or worry take hold of them in battle. Also, it means that we should just focus one situation at a time."

The battle heated up as Ron hit one of Master sensei's legs. Master sensei groaned but batted Ron away. "Get up Stoppable-san, I can not let up."

Ron clenched his hand in the dirt before he picked up the lotus blade and got up. "Do not worry, Master sensei, I have only begun to fight." Before he charged again.

"Yes! We must finish this not as Shinobi, but as Samurai!" Master Sensei said as he took a stance with his crystal katana and began to trade blows with Ron. Yori was crying as she watched the fight, wishing that Ron and Sensei could both walk away from this. The only thing stopping them was the idea of honor that was between them.

"Gahh!" They both noticed that Ron had seen an opportunity and thrust the Lotus Blade straight into his chest. The crystal katana dropped to the floor. "At last, accursed Aku, YOUR SPELL IS BROKEN!" The golem smashed apart, and within was an already elderly man holding his arms in the air with victory. "At last, the true master of Tai-Sheng-Pek-Qwuar as been revealed, and finally I can rest." Yori ran up to Master Sensei as she cried for him, but there were no farewells, as his body had crumbled to nothing but dust. Yori stared before she let bowed her head and cried. The other knelt next to her and offered her support. Yori cried slowed but was still coming before she mumbled. "I loved him (Hic) like a father. I had the greatest honor (Hic) in knowing him."

"I know Yori," Ron said putting a hand on her shoulder, "It was all our honor in knowing him."

"I think his greatest honor, was having a great girl like you for a daughter," Kim said as she rubbed his back.

"He is free now to be with his students and when we get back home he will be there and we will free him." Bonnie said.

Ron picked up the lotus blade and it shifted into a pickaxe. He moved towards the center of the island and started to hack away. They watched as he worked before he made a deep hole. He turned to them,

"I think we should give him a propel burial. In this mountain no one should be able to defile his tomb."

Yori gave a small smile before everyone help gather the dust before Master sensei's remains were in the grave and buried. Ron and Kim found a large stone and use it as the marker. Ron curved word he thought fit him the best. It said,

Master sensei,

Father, Teacher and a Free Man

Yori then help carve his face into it and it looked so life like. Yori then knelt down and said a prayer in Japanese. When she was done she stood with her friends. Ron felt like something was needed so he spoke what his heart was telling him,

"Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na. Hey, hey, hey…goodbye."

The girls looked at him before they joined in, Yori feeling like the song would honor Master Sensei. They all sang softly,

"Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na. Hey, hey, hey…goodbye."

They left the mountain tears in their eyes as they found another reason to push on to bring peace back to this world. Up in the heavens Master Sensei looked down upon them with a smile on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo, I said I'd get you caught up, and here's the next chapter, and so soon after chapter 11. With this we are all caught up with Samurai Ron so far, that just means I have to get back to Rise of the Red Dawn and Shinobi of Winx.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack or Kim Possible. If I did then this wouldn't be fanfiction, and I'd be rich from the fact that Samurai Jack alone is a great show. I don't think shadowwriter329 owns either series as well, unless he's holding back on me.**

* * *

**-Episode XII-**

Weeks have passed since the death of Master sensei and the group was walking through a valley. It hills of the mountains by them were green and many different trees and plants grew from them. They keep moving as the last time they stopped a group of bounty hunter tried, and failed, to ambush them. Only when they felt they were in a safe place would they stop to rest and relax.

They stop in the shadow that came from a large stump. Kim could only imagine what kind of tree it once held, as it was larger then a house. Tied around it was a very large rope; they could hear it straining from something, leading off a ways off. More stumps post were there, the ropes all straining and echoing around them, and all the ropes lead to a large post the size of a small skyscraper.

It was the beginning of a bridge, the bridge a simple wooden plank with rope and looked old. It was small as well and they would have to walk single file.

"That's it?" Bonnie said in disbelief. "All of this for a tiny excuse for a rope bridge. Then what was the giant post and front for? Are they over compensating for something?"

"Not now Bonnie," Kim said. She eyed the bridge. The planks seemed solid and while old it should be able to hold them. It was long however, and as it stretch into the fog se lost sight of it and wasn't sure how far it went. She knew for sure that it was to the other side as the bridge was holding up at least.

"My friends, it is a simple path and it will be our honor to walk it." Yori said as they started to the beginning with Ron in front.

"With you ninja girl it would be 'our honor' to run naked in freezing rain." Bonnie grumbled but followed behind Kim.

"Let's just get to the other side of the bridge, and then we can argue about getting from place to place." Ron agreed with Kim as he kept his pace, his training and battles made him much more confident in himself and it started to show. They moved through the mist, and their starting point was still in sight, despite the fog. They started to get quiet as they continued on, without much to say at the moment, and the hours began to pass.

"How long is this bridge?" Bonnie was the first to ask, as she had never really had walked this long before. It was one of the things that she had to adjust to as soon as she came to this future world ruled by Aku. "I don't know Bonnie, but we've got a lot more walking to do." Ron answered, and they kept walking until the sun began to set, even then they were still walking. "This is one extremely long bridge."

"Yeah Ron, but who could've built something like this?" Kim replied, as she was somewhat impressed by the length of the simple structure.

"Still in this world let's be lucky that Aku let them make a bridge at all." Ron added and they keep going.

A few more minutes then the plank under Kim's foot gave way and her leg went through. Kim was able to hold onto the rope and Yori keeping her steady. Kim followed the falling planks down pass the mist and before. She heard the faintest sound of them hitting water so there was perhaps a stream or some source of water. Kim got up onto another plank.

"I'm okay guys," she reassured them, "we just have to be careful with some of these boards from now on."

After all of that they tread on. Soon night had fallen and the full moon was the only light for them. They decided to rest. They crouched on the planks close together for warmth. Ron shivered as the wind blew against him. He faintly heard the sounds of cracking of the wood he was on before realizing the plank was giving away from under him. It broke and he fell below but at the last second he was able to have the sheathed Lotus Blade spread across the hole stopping him from falling.

The girls woke up from the breaking wood, "Ron!" they cried before they rushed and helped him up.

Ron panted as he looked down were he had hung and looked down, he couldn't see the bottom. "Thanks girls, I don't want to see how deep this was."

Bonnie slapped his shoulder, "Don't scare us like that." Then seeing their looks she quickly added, "Uh, I mean you are the only one that can stop Aku so if you dies we are as good as dead."

"Uh huh," Kim muttered unconvinced but did not push the matter.

They got moving again when the sun rose and they felt like they were getting any nearer to the end. If they look forward or back all they were able to see was the bridge until it got lost in the fog. If it weren't for the fact they kept moving forward, they would say they might have gotten lost.

It was then did they hear a sound. They stopped and listen. It sounded like music, music Kim and Ron felt like they have heard before. It was an almost high pitch fast tone with even notes and rhythm. It was getting louder and coming closer so they watched the bridge ahead of them and a tall figure walked out of the mist.

Kim and Ron saw why they recognize that sounds as they heard it before, the bagpipes. The man was very tall and built like a body builder. His eyes were close as he played and step forward, showing the gang one of his legs were gone and replaces with what looked like a machine gun. He wore a kilt with a belt buckle that looked like a snarling or roaring wildcat, and a simple white shirt with the sleeves ripped a little pass the shoulder. He was bald right on top of his head with some red hair that rivaled Kim's the stretched from the side of his head to the back where he had the rest in a small pony tail. He had thick eyebrows and a mustache and his arms were and chest was slightly hairy.

He stopped in front of them and kept playing. The sound echoed and getting really loud and Bonnie and Yori were forced to cover their ears to try and block the noise with grimaced faces.

The man stopped his song, and opened his eyes to look at them. Bonnie and Yori uncovered their eyes and their faces returned to normal. The man laughed, showing crooked and missing teeth, "From the looks on your friends faces, I can tell they like the pipes." He said before he let out another laughed and play a short tone again, much to their dislike. It wasn't that long before Ron simply held his hand up.

"Yo, sorry to interrupt, are we close to the end of the bridge?" The older gent shook his head.

"No laddie, I've been traipsing across this bridge for days now."

"Great." Bonnie moaned, and Yori shook her head at her companion.

"It seems we have a long way to go still."

"Yeah, let's go guys." Kim said, and Ron started to move, but the Scotsman barred their way. He looked up at the giant man, "Um, excuse me."

"What do ye expect me to do?" He asked, and they already could tell that this would be trouble.

"We simply ask that you stand aside and let us pass."

"And risk falling over for a group of perfect strangers? You stand aside!" He countered Yori's request, and the group. Kim decided to try diplomacy again.

"Our destination is at the opposite of yours."

"And you'll get there, after you all back up, and let me pass." Bonnie was getting mad at how irritating the man was being.

"Look, we're in a rush, and we need to get moving!"

"Oh, so you think you're better then me 'cause you're in a hurry. Well guess what lass; I'm in a hurry too! Ya didn't expect that I might be an equal. Noooo, you just consider yourself superior right off! You're rude." Bonnie growled in anger,

"We're rude, we are not the idiot that is umhmma" she was cut off as Kim placed her hand over Bonnie's mouth, to keep her from making things worst "I am sorry sir but you misunderstood our comment."

"Do I?" the Scotsman asked, "You think I'm dumb too?"

Bonnie was able to get Kim's hand off of her mouth, "No just tone-deaf."

The Scotsman's eyes went wide, "Oh so you are now insulting my bagpipes lassie? You are the one that is deft if you canny hear the noble song of the highlands. It would be a treat for perfect strangers such as yourselves to even hear its tune."

Yori raised her hands to offer a compromise without adding more fuel to the fire, "Forgive my friend she has not had much sleep and is very rude to those that are not friends, and sometimes those who are friends." She pointed to a plank at their feet, "We are all in a hurry so I suggest that we hang over the side here and let you walk right over and we may be all on our way."

"And let you all at a peek up my kilt?" The Scotsman argued.

"That was not my intention." Yori tired but Bonnie said, "Like we want to see anything under there. Do you even have anything on under that dress?"

"It's a kilt!" he shouted, "And now you are saying that I am not man enough for yea? I am more of a man this is little laddie, the plucking face henute" This last part he was pointing at Ron.

Ron stared, "What did you call me?"

"So your deft too you cock-tailed curry drek?" The Scotsman asked.

"If we are it is because of our ragged pipes." Bonnie said.

"Oh now you are in for it." The Scotsman muttered with narrowed eyes, "I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We'll fight for it, to the finish."

"I don't think that's," Ron started but the Scotsman got into his face.

"Listen you booming blithering numfink, the only way across this bridge is ta beat me in combat! Are you man, or a worthless boy like I know you are?" Ron didn't answer for a moments, and the Scotsman added, "I'm calling you a coward!" During this, a bit of spit got on Ron's face, and at this, the changes that came from battle and training showed. With his hardened face, he answered, "I fear no man."

"Neither do we!" Kim added, and they all readied their weapons, but the man said, "Put those away lassies, it's a one on one fight, and that's tough talk coming from a lad that wears a basket on his head." Referencing the straw hat that Yori had made, and in her spare time teaching the others to make them. "I carry my haggis in a basket. You might even make me shiver, if ya weren't dressed in a nightgown. You look like me nanny." Another jab at Ron's attire, and Yori was starting to boil with anger. She worked hard to sew, and remake, that very outfit. "You call that thing dangling on your hip a sword? Looks more like a butter-knife. You'd be better off using your slippers as a weapon!" More insults, and this time, everyone was starting to feel their anger rising. The Scotsman then began to draw the claymore from his back, "Now this is a sword."

"Someone's overcompensating for something. I guess if you had a small one downstairs you'd need something to make you feel big." Bonnie added lightly getting giggles from the other girls, and the Scotsman getting red. The Scotsman growled out. That lassie was ruining his form. He now had forgotten the insults he was going to say to the weak laddie. Deciding that to take his anger out of Ron he lifted his sword and swung it down onto his head.

Ron drew the Lotus Blade and was able to block the claymore. But it wasn't without effort. The Scotsman was very strong and the claymore was slowly being pushed towards his head. It sliced into his straw hat before Ron was finally able to stop it. The Scotsman chuckled at cutting at hat before it fell off Ron's and flew down in the wind.

The Scotsman laughed harder as he pulled his sword away, glad to be able to deal a blow to the man's/boy's pride.

"Aww you gonna weep now?" he asked mockingly before laughing harder. "Shall I pause as you morn your hat? I can play a melancholy tune to go with your weeping."

Yori stared down at where the straw-hat fell, she work hard to make that hat and it was now destroyed. Ron narrowed his eyes at the laughing Scotsman. Yori made that as a gift and he felt bad he was not able to save it. Well if the man was going to play hardball then he can play as well. He and knew how to hit a man in his pride.

The Scotsman was shocked when Ron stabbed with his sword. But he was not the target. He looked down as the Lotus Blade went right through the bagpipe under his arm and out the end. Ron pulled his sword out with a smirk as air escaped the bagpipe. It deflated as air escaped like a leaky balloon as the pipe let out a drone before the musical bag was broken and limp. The Scotsman's face turned from a shock to a cross between a frown and a scowl.

"Oh, now you done it." he said in a low tone before he toss his favorite pipes over the side and down below.

The Scotsman lifted his claymore with both hand as he said angrily, "I'm going to turn your head into a floor shifter."

Ron had no time to comment before the Scotsman yelled and attacked with overhead swings. Ron blocked the first two blows before he was forced to side step as the Scotsman stabbed at him many times. He changed tactics and swung his sword different ways at Ron.

Ron side steps the blows as they missed before he ducked under a swung that nearly took his head off. Ron then jumped up, surprising the Scotsman before he blocked the blow. Seeing as he was able to stop the attack the Scotsman smirked at Ron. Ron presses the attack with many fast strikes. The Scotsman blocked them all with ease with his claymore as he shifted it on front of the blow with both hands like a shield. Finally the Scotsman lifted his sword again and attack.

Ron stepped back and the claymore hit the plank of wood where Ron was just on. Everyone looked shocked and worry but the bridge held. Bonnie shouted at them, "Watch where you two idiots are swinging those swords before you kill us all."

The two men glared back at each other and went at it again. The Scotsman swung his claymore rapidly surprising them with the speed and drove Ron backwards. The girls were forced to move back should they get caught in the action. Both faces in a fierce glare as they traded blows.

Ron then shifted and went on the attack as he went at the Scotsman with rapid-fire blows. The Scotsman was shocked at the action and the fact the little laddie was forcing him back. They glared at each other as they kept at it. Ron then leapt high into the air and screamed, "Boo-yeah!" getting a groan from Bonnie, and slammed his sword on the Scotsman's with great force. Yori was surprised when the claymore remained whole.

"That was the tremendous horse cut technique, it should have shattered that sword." Strange writing appeared as the Scotsman smirked.

"Magic Runes lass, all those fancy tricks will get the wee lad nowhere. Now get to fighting!" And fought they did. They continued fighting for so long, that the three girls were starting to lose interest. Bonnie even had one of those small make up kits with the portable mirror.

"How did you get one of those, and why would we need it?" Kim asked as Bonnie decided to check for any blemishes on her face.

"Oh, this is so I can keep looking good, and it doesn't hurt that I can check for suspicious people or bounty hunters without them noticing." Ron and the Scotsman's fight continued, well into the night. The next day, the two were tired from fighting all night. "This is taking forever."

"I agree, this battle is wasting time." Yori added, and noticed that both Ron and the Scotsman were tired. Ron was almost unable to stand, and his foe could barely lift his own sword. The Scotsman gave a short pant before he said, "Prepare to meet your doom." he tried to lift up his sword but all he did was drag it around the bridge and slightly higher with each tug as he groan from the effort before he gave up. He panted before saying; "I will give you on last chance to give up."

Ron breathed heavily, "I'm not beaten, and I'll hold my ground."

"H-hold your ground? You can barely hold your sword."

"Then come get me."

The Scotsman was shocked at the taunt.

"Wha? You? I? Ah? Grrrr!" he growled out before he muttered, "Seeing as I'm a sportsman, I will give you a moment to recuperate."

Ron narrowed his eyes and the two men glared at each other. A short ways off the girls were sitting crossed leg, elbows on their knees and palm and their cheeks on strong planks bored out of their minds. "This is just sad," Muttered Bonnie.

"Agreed a fight of honor it may be, but it is dragging on too much." Yori added.

"Boys and their egos." Kim muttered.

Bonnie eyed how tired the two were and said, "I say we push the Scotsman off the edge and be on our way. If Ron complains then we can tie his ass up and drag him away."

Both girls considered it as the men rested. Then the whole bridge shook and they all could hear the roaring of engines. They looked at the two sides of the bridge, and saw that two vehicles were coming towards them. They were coming in fast, and they two men suddenly got their energy back.

"They're after us/me!" They glared at each other once more as they got into another argument. "Aku's got a price on me head."

"Aku's got a price on our heads!" Ron countered the Scotsman, as they both pointed to themselves. Suddenly, a few handcuffs were shot from one of the two vehicles, one that had a pig mutant in a sheriff's outfit. Causing Ron and the Scotsman to be chained together. Kim, Yori, and Bonnie went for their own weapons, but more shots came, chaining the three girls together as well.

"Great, it's a repeat of being stuck to Kim again!" Bonnie complained, but Kim was getting mad. "At least you're not chained in the middle of the group!"

"Let's get out of here!" Ron exclaimed, hoping they didn't need to fight as such.

"How?" Bonnie asked, and the Scotsman came up with an idea.

"We jump from the side, now!" The five of them tried jumping, but they all went in different ways, canceling the other's jump. The Scotsman sat up before muttering at Ron, "Leave it to a pajama wearing ninny to jump left instead of right."

The girls however were having their own argument, "Why didn't you follow me Kim? If it's stupid pride then I will-"

"You jumped right and Yori jumped left. You try jumping when you're being pulled around like a doll between two arguing sisters."

"Now is not the time," Yori said as she watched the two big wheel bikes, as that was how she saw them get closer to them. "We need to get off this bridge."

Bonnie notice they needed to leave soon or they would get caught or worst. She turned and noticed the two males were arguing still. "We have to find a way to get them to stop being stupid and get off."

Kim looked down at the boards and got an idea. "C'mon, we can all drop together by the guys."

They moved together, which was hard on the tiny bridge and tied together and got close to the boys and started to break the planks under them. The Scotsman held his sword in front; "We'll fight them here."

Ron looked at the girls wondering what they were up to, "Ah what are you girls doIIIINNNNGGGG?!" they manage to break the last board and the group of five fell from the bridge into the mist below.

The two bounty hunters fail to see this and crash their ride into each other end they exploded.

They fell, and fell and fell before they landed into a deep river. They quickly swam up to the surface and looked around. They had no idea where they were nor anyway of finding out. "Perfect," muttered Bonnie as the two guys argued again, "Now what?"

"For now, we're safe from the bounty hunters." Kim said, "We need to find some shelter for now."

The guys stopped fighting before the Scotsman started laughing. They turned in time to see half of Ron's straw-hat float by. Yori and Ron scowled at the Scotsman at that reminder. But his laughter stop and the group smirked at him as his bagpipes floated pass them as well. Seeing their look the Scotsman yelled, "Shut it!" in their faces. They had quickly gone to land, and hid before the beach they landed on was swarmed with bounty hunters, all of them bringing robots that looked like crocodiles. The mutant pig had blasted a bottle of booze out of one of the other bounty hunters, and started fussing at him in an unknown language, or at least one that sounded like gibberish. "Let's get out of here quietly."

"Aye." The Scotsman agreed to Ron's idea, and all five of them, keeping each other in sight, started sneaking away, and the hunters never noticed.

"I still don understand, how a lass like you got mixed up with this group of ninnies." The Scotsman said to Kim, after noticing her red hair. "I already told you, I'm not from the Highlands. Ron's been my friend since we were kids." Ron sighed as that little argument was going for the last ten minutes ever since the Scotsman actually got a good look at Kim's hair and thought she was Scottish. "So why did Aku put a price on your head?" Ron decided to ask.

The Scotsman got a smirk on his face as he began, "You mean what didn't I do laddie? I got into more fights in nearly every town I been too. I trashed bounty houses and different places where people got on my nerve. And if they go and try to mess with me well they are not talking much anymore, especially those that messed with me pipes. Which remind I still got a bone to pick with you laddie for that little sniveling stunt you posed.

"But yeah I got a huge price on my head. Huge. I am the most wanted man on this planet. Bounty Hunters of all types are after me skin. My face is plaster on wanted posters on every town in seven countries. I stole from Aku private storehouses for his stock of best alcohol. That pissed him off and really drove me bounty up. No idea why though I heard the drink was to die for and it tasted my watered down ale without barely any alcohol in it. Sake, HA! More like sucky. Then I busted a few head that work for Aku and was his go to guys or whatever they were.

"But as I was saying there is no bigger bounty bigger then my own."

They cut through a thicket when they stopped and the Scotsman stared in front of him. "No, I don't believe it." he mumbled.

The other could not help but feel smug at his reaction. What he saw was some wanted posters of Kim, Bonnie, Yori and Ron with Ron the biggest on of the group on a steel wall. The Scotsman growled out while gritting his teeth before he ripped the posters down. He then cut a large round hole in the wall and kicked it down.

They walked inside and found several raised huts around, all having more wanted posters on the sides of Ron and the group.

"Well, looks I'm the most wanted man on the earth, and these are the most wanted women." The Scotsman was getting a little cranky at Ron's words, but they didn't have time to start arguing again. Yori quickly made a movement that signified 'hush' and they heard the bounty hunters coming, and coming towards them fast. They quickly hid away, and as soon as they had successfully hidden themselves, the bounty hunters came. The mechanical gators sniffed around, and their handlers searched with rifles and shotguns at the ready. They saw many posters, but no sign of the five. The only thing of note was a fairly small outhouse. After they made the sweep, they left. A few minutes passed before a voice was heard.

"It's quiet." It was the Scotsman speaking from inside the small outhouse.

"Yeah, hopefully they left." Bonnie was even more cranky by now, hiding in an outhouse was the last thing she wanted.

"Let's wait a few more moments before we exit." Kim suggested, but Ron almost immediately had a thought.

"This might be a really bad question, but how are the five of us even able to fight in here?"

"Eep!" Ron had moved his elbow a bit and unintentionally touched one of Yori's breasts. The outhouse then blew up, with the five of them in plain sight, and their hunters as well. They were surrounded on all sides, and they had large guns pointed at the team. Bonnie growled out, "I hate you two right now."

"Jump!" cried Ron. They all jumped high into the air as they bounty hunters fired at them. They avoided the blast as the group drew their weapons. They landed and all of the smirked. They charged ready to fight. But their bonds still chained them, causing their weapon fell short of their targets and Bonnie's shot was off target and missed completely.

"This isn't working," Kim muttered.

"Of course it will work we're a lethal team." the Scotsman said.

Ron then shouted "behind you!"

The Scotsman turned and pulled his bond hand and Ron came swinging around and smacked the bounty hunter in the face. After that Ron stabbed the Lotus Blade into the ground and was able to swing the Scotsman around and knocked three bounty hunters flying through the wall of a hut.

Yori then spoke over them all. "The arrow relies on the bow, the bow relies on the arrow but they are not tied together."

"That would be pointless now wouldn't it?" the Scotsman mumbled.

"Yeah why are you saying that Yori?" Bonnie asked as she tried to aim her gun with the moment that Kim made.

"That is what I mean," Yori said as they hunters closed in, "Together we are all formidable. But shackled our power is pointless." She held her bound hand to show them. "We must be free."

"Aye free," the Scotsman agreed. "And we'll take them together."

"Any idea how we can even get them all?" Bonnie asked. It was right then that the answer came, not from a careful plan, but from a couple of shots from a large gun.

"I think we have our answer!" Ron said as the two still shackled teams jumped towards the extremely large bullets, with Bonnie and Yori getting close to each other to make sure that Kim was freed as well. The bullet then passed by the groups safely, and broke the chains that kept them shackled. With the explosion occurring behind them, the five warriors immediately countered with their weapons. Kim's bladed tonfas were smashing or slicing hunters and mechanical gators right and left. Bonnie made lethal head shots with her guns, her accuracy restored. Yori was using her ninjato to slice through the enemy with ease. Ron and the Scotsman were enjoying the tag-team as they sliced, stabbed, bludgeoned, and shot the large group of bounty hunters and mechanical alligators. Explosions occurred, and corpses were left, but the bounty hunters had fallen, leaving the team panting from the rush. After they all caught their breath they replaced their weapon and looked at the damage they had done. Not only did they kill/destroy all the bounty hunters they destroy all the buildings around them as well.

"Looks like we took care of our bounty hunter problem." the Scotsman said.

"For now," Ron reminded them.

"Aye for now," agreed the Scotsman.

The guys look at one another and laughed. The girls stared as they kept laughing before the Scotsman said, "I was wrong about you."

"And I may have been wrong as well."

"No hard feelings aye? I'll bye you a refreshment," the Scotsman offered.

The girls smirked seeing as they had a new friend and one willing to pay for a drink. Ron then said. "Please I'll bye."

"No I insist."

"Let me bye you one to make amends." Ron said as the girls groaned aloud as they knew where this was going. The group all headed off while the guys kept at it.

"It's all right I'll buy."

"I'll bye."

"No, I will."

"I will"

"No, I'll bye."

"No me!"

"Oh shut up already!" Shouted Bonnie as they started off again.


End file.
